Someone to Love
by CHIBZ
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Hermione's miserable and her life is falling apart, but the last person she would have ever thought comes and helps her get it back on track. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **In case you didn't read my profile, I'm putting a hold on my story 'Family Life' while I work on this new story. The idea for this has been floating around in my mind for a while just begging to be written and I finally gave in. I took a lot of time to plan this out and I'm really excited for you all to read it. The title is from the song "Someone to Love" by Minipop. Check them out!

Oh and for those who are reading 'Family Life', I will be updating with a new chapter when I get a chance. I haven't forgotten about it and I do plan to finish the story.

_Anything related to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1.**

"Keep 'em coming, please." Hermione said as she took another gulp.

"This is your third one, ma'am. Maybe you need to stop. At least take a break?" The young bartender replied, although he poured her another one. He looked to be around his late twenties. His hair was slightly shaved and had blacked rimmed glasses. Hermione stared at him for a while, noticing his handsome face for the first time, and then down to his vest. There was a tag on the front and the name Joe written on it with neat cursive handwriting.

Hermione felt something hit the side of her hand, which had been lying on top of the bar table. She blinked a couple of times and shook her head before looking down at the shot glass Joe had passed her. Quickly downing the whole thing in one gulp, she passed it right back to him and made a hand motion indicating him to keep pouring.

"I don't care. I'm miserable and drinking makes me feel better."

"How about you tell me why you are feeling so miserable?"

"Why? Do you even care?"

"Of course I do! I care about every person that walks through that door." Joe said, pointing to the door opposite of them. Hermione stared at him with raised eyebrows, silently calling him a liar. He chuckled before saying, "Okay, maybe not every person, but a pretty lady like you shouldn't be drinking so much. So, I can't help but wonder why you are so down. Is it about some guy? Cause I'll beat him up for you."

Hermione managed to squeak out a small laugh. "No, it's not." She said and sighed, "Fine, I might as well tell you since I'll probably be here for another few hours. It's not like I have anywhere else to go…"

So for the next hour and a half, Hermione told Joe everything that bothered her. She told him about how she was fired from her job about three weeks ago and for some odd reason she hadn't been able to find a new one. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake, why didn't anyone want her to work for them? She told him about how her two best friends were always away because they were professional Quidditch players and traveled most of the year, so she had no one to talk to when she needed to rant. Lately, she had been so stressed out and frustrated with everything in her life. And to top it all off, she had just been evicted from her flat that afternoon because she was unable to pay the rent and the landlady didn't want to wait a few more weeks. She didn't want to bother the Weasleys's for a place to stay. They have enough people living there already. Up until that point in her life she had been happy, but now…

"I don't even have a place to go home to," Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her wavy, brown hair. "I need another drink."

Joe, who didn't know how to make the poor girl sitting in front of him feel better, allowed himself to pour her one last drink before he told her the bill was on him and walked away to help another customer with their order. Hermione dropped her head on the table with a thud and closed her eyes, thinking about what she was going to do now that she had nowhere to go. There was no way she'd be allowed to sleep here at the bar, not that she'd want to anyway.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger drowns herself in alcohol and misery. I must say, the sight is not as pleasant as I once thought it would be."

Hermione, with her eyes still closed, frowned. Why did the voice seem so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time? She knew that voice, but couldn't remember who it belonged to. Slowly raising her head and turning to the left, she looked up and was shocked to see a smirking Pansy Parkinson with a glass of red wine in her hand.

Pansy looked like the same Pansy Hermione remembered from Hogwarts, although slightly older, more mature. Her hair was still dark brown, straight, went down almost to her shoulders, and bangs cut just right above her eyes. She wore black slacks with a white blouse and sat with her legs crossed and great posture. Compared to Hermione, right then, she could've been somewhat of an angel.

"Pansy Parkinson? How long have you been sitting there?" Hermione asked.

"Long enough to hear your entire depressing story."

"Oh, great" Hermione groaned and dropped her head back on the table, "Are you going to make fun of me now? Kick me while I'm down?"

"Now, why would I do something like that?" Pansy asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Um, maybe because that's what you always do. I remember very clearly back in Hogwarts when you and your crew of Slytherins would always find something mean to say to anyone. You were experts at it, so why wouldn't I believe that you're here to do the same thing again? "

"Hermione, dear, don't assume you know who I am when you really don't. Maybe I was somewhat of a bully back then, but…" Pansy trailed, but stopped when she recieved a raised stare from Hermione. She rolled her eyes and began again, "Okay, fine, I was a pretty nasty girl back then, but I've grown up. My life changed after Hogwarts. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm a much happier person now, not like how I use to be. I think back to how I was then and I really hate it. I hate how I acted towards other students." Pansy paused again, taking another sip of wine. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is…I apologize for every horrible thing I've said to you when we were in school."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to believe a word that I say, but I am honestly telling the truth."

Hermione sighed. She couldn't think straight. Why in the world is Pansy Parkinson sitting here, _apologizing_ for things she did years ago?

"You said your life changed after Hogwarts and that you're a lot happier now? Well, I think it would be fair if you share with me what happened to you after the war and how you've changed. I mean, you did eavesdrop on my misery. You owe me that much." Hermione said.

"Yes, I guess I do owe you some sort of explanation. I didn't think you would believe me right away." Pansy replied and took one last sip of wine before placing it down on the table. "After the second war ended I decided to leave, move to another place. I couldn't take it anymore. My parents had died that night and I couldn't have possibly stayed. So, I left. Simple as that.

"I relocated to Romania and started a whole new life there. I didn't use magic quite as much anymore. It was hard at first and I felt a whole new respect for muggles, not being able to use magic at all must be terrible. I got a new job and I worked constantly. I had no free time to myself. My life was pretty boring and plain."

Pansy stopped suddenly which made Hermione, who had been staring at her hands, look up. Hermione could tell that Pansy was struggling to say the next part of her story because of the tears building up in her eyes, but the girl would not let them fall. Pansy recomposed herself and began again.

"I cried every night, Hermione. I didn't care at first, crying is good for a person, but then I couldn't stop. I cried for my dead parents, who I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to. I cried for what my life could've been if I made better decisions. But mostly, I cried for myself. I cried because I was so lonely, I cried because I felt like my life was pointless. And to answer your previous question before about why wouldn't I kick you while you're down is because I know exactly how you feel. You may have felt miserable for the past couple of weeks, Hermione, but I was miserable for about 2 years."

Right then, Pansy aloud one single tear to fall down her porcelain face. Hermione stared at the woman sitting in front of her with disbelief. She couldn't believe this was the same girl that made fun of her frizzy hair and bucktooth, the same girl that called her 'mudblood' numerous times. She was so much more different than that girl. She wasn't the Pansy Parkinson from Hogwarts. She was a whole different person and Hermione could see that it was true.

"I see how you're life has changed, but you said you were happier now. I don't see how you're happy if you cry every night." Hermione said. Pansy gave a short laugh.

"I wasn't happy then. I was far from it. I worked long hours and come home to an empty house. I didn't make any friends. My life was very repetitive. It wasn't until one eventful afternoon that I had even a slight hint of happiness in me. I was eating lunch at a small café when someone sat down at my table. At first, I was going to hex the bastard for trying to hit on me, but then I looked up and saw Blaise. You remember Blaise Zabini, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"There were no words to describe what I was feeling at the moment. I was so many emotions mixed into one, but mostly I was overjoyed. I hadn't seen a familiar face in so long that I didn't know what to do. We ate lunch together and talked about our lives. I told him about my pitiful one while he told me about his wonderful one. He works at the ministry now. He's co-head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, along with Draco, which explains the reason as to why he was in Romania."

Draco Malfoy. Hermione hadn't heard that name is so long, she almost even forgot who he was. Almost. There was no way Hermione could ever forget that face, the ridiculously bleached blond hair, and the awful smirk of his. She snapped back into reality when Pansy started again.

"After he left, I was more depressed than ever. I felt more alone than ever, but the next day I got a surprise. Blaise was waiting for me at work. He stayed. He stayed for me and I cried again, but not because I was sad, but because I was the happiest I've ever been in a very long time. He stayed with me for the rest of that day and for the rest of my life. He was there when I came home from work everyday, waiting with a smile on his face. He taught me how to be happy again, he taught me how to love again, and most importantly he taught me how to live again.

"Eventually, he had to come back here, but he convinced me to come back with him. I couldn't say no. So, I came back, found a nice little house where I live now, and opened a new book shop where I work now. After everything that happened, I promised Blaise, but I mostly promised myself, that I would be a better person now. I don't want to be miserable anymore and the only one who can make sure I'm never like that again is myself. Blaise and I have been together ever since that day he found me in Romania and now we're engaged." Pansy concluded while she lifted up her left hand to show Hermione her diamond ring.

After listening to Pansy's life story, Hermione found a whole new respect for the witch. She had certainly grown up and was way stronger than Hermione thought was possible of her. Although Harry and Ron were away most of the time for Quidditch, they still had breaks and spent time with her. If she was suffering because they were gone some days of the year, then Pansy must've been dead for two years without friendship.

"Congratulations on your engagement. I'm sorry I assumed you to be a horrible person, earlier. I had no right to.." Hermione said.

"No worries. I don't blame you."

Hermione nodded and went back to staring at her hands. There was a long awkward silence as both witches sat at the bar. Pansy was the first one to break the silence.

"There was another point to me telling you all this information besides the fact that I wanted to show you how I have changed."

"And what is that?"

"I want to help you. When I was listening to you tell Joe about how you lost your job and lost your home it reminded me of myself. I know where you're headed if you don't get help fast."

"You want to help me? Why? How?"

"Blaise taught me how to live again, be happy again. I owe him everything for that because happiness is one of the best feelings in the world. When I was suffering from depression, it was the worst thing I've ever felt. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. So after hearing how you're so close to that state, I want to help you. And seeing you like this, drinking like a mad woman, made me want to help you even more because I know Hermione Granger is a lot better than this."

"Pansy…I…I don't know what to say. Am I dreaming? Are you really Pansy Parkinson or is this some kind of a joke?"

Pansy let a laugh that Hermione had never heard come out of her before. It was quite contagious and she found herself laughing along.

"Let me assure you that this _is_ quite real and that I _am_ as a matter of fact Pansy Parkinson."

"Well, how are you going to help me? I can't find a job. I don't have a place to live…"

"I know of one person who will hire you."

"Really? Who?"

"Me."

"What?" Hermione stared at Pansy with questioning eyes.

"You heard me. I'm hiring you to work at my book shop in Diagon Alley. I know how much you love books, so I know you'll love to work there."

"I…I don't know what to say beside thank you so much!"

"No problem. My old employee quit this afternoon anyway, so you're doing me a favor by accepting the job offer. Oh, and you said you don't have a place to stay? Well, you can come live with me until you have enough to pay for your own place. Stay as long as you'd like."

"Oh, I can't do that; first you offer me a job and now this? That's just too much. I'd feel so bad. Besides, I don't think Blaise would like it that I'm just barging in without notice first."

"Blaise doesn't live with me. I told him we weren't going to live together until we're married. It's fine, Hermione! I'm offering, so you don't have to feel bad."

"I don't know…"

"Would you rather sleep on the streets?"

"Oh, alright, but only because you offered."

"Fine. How about we get out of here and I'll show you around your new home?"

"Sounds good to me."

Once the two stepped out of the bar Pansy grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm and apparated them back to her house. Normally, Pansy would apparate them inside, but she wanted Hermione to see the outside of the house since it was her first time there. Once they landed, Hermione had to close her eyes for a few seconds to keep from getting dizzy. When she opened them again, she saw the house for the first time. It was a small little cottage-like house. There were many trees surrounding the tiny house and they looked to be in the middle of nowhere, but they weren't really that far from civilization.

Pansy dragged Hermione inside. The inside of the house was quite simple. The living room had two couches facing each other with a coffee table in the middle. There was as fireplace on the opposite of the entrance. Various pictures hung from the walls. Next to the living room was the kitchen that connected with the dining room. Pansy led them up the stairs and into the first door to their right. It was a nice cozy room with a twin size bed, a vanity desk, and a closet. There was also another door that Hermione assumed to be the bathroom.

"This was my guest room, but it's yours now. My room is the one right across from this one."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. Remember, I offered." Pansy said with a wink. Hermione laughed in return. "Now let's go down to the kitchen and I'll make us some tea."

Hermione nodded and followed Pansy downstairs and into the kitchen. She sat on the stool behind the counter as Pansy handed her a teacup and sat down next to her.

"You have a lovely home." Hermione said.

"Thank you. Blaise says it's too small, coming from a person who lives in a manor ten times as big as this, but I like it. It's comfy."

"I agree. I would rather live in a small house, too."

"Well, then it's a good thing you're staying here."

"I like it here already." Hermione said with a smile, receiving another from Pansy.

"You start work tomorrow, by the way."

"Am I working by myself?"

"No, I'll be there. The rule is that there should always be two working at the shop. It's usually me and Olivia, but she quit this afternoon because she's moving with her husband. So, it's a good thing you decided to accept the job offer or I would've had to work by myself since Draco is busy at the ministry tomorrow."

"Malfoy? What does he have to do with this?"

"Didn't I tell you? Draco is co-owner of the book shop. When I came back with Blaise, Draco was here to greet me and he helped me get my life situated. He came with me when I went back to my parents' manor. I decided to sell it. I didn't want to live there. So I kept everything that was important to me from there and sold everything else. One of the biggest rooms in the manor was the library. There were literally over a million books. Most of them hadn't even been opened before. Draco suggested I open a book shop and he even donated all the books from the Malfoy Manor. He helped me get into the business so I told him that he could be co-owner."

"Oh, great. If I'd known before I wouldn't have taken the offer."

"Why not? Because of Draco?"

"Maybe"

"Why?"

"I don't think he would want _me _to work at _his_ shop."

"Hey! It's half mine, remember? I can hire anyone I want. Don't worry about him, Hermione. He's not as bad as you think."

"I beg to differ…"

"He's changed, like me. Trust me, he's not the same Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Fair enough." Pansy said as she got up and stretched. "It's late, I'm going to bed. You should too. You have to wake up at seven tomorrow."

Hermione nodded before watching Pansy walk up the stairs. She stood up herself and washed her teacup. Before walking into her own room, she knocked on Pansy's door.

"Come in." came a muffled voice from behind the door. Hermione turned the knob and walked into Pansy's room to see that the room was slightly larger than hers, but not by much. Pansy was sitting on her bed combing her hair, but stopped when Hermione stepped in. "Something wrong?"

And then Hermione did something that made Pansy's eyes wide, something that she would've never done before that day. Hermione hugged Pansy tightly. After a moment of shock, Pansy returned the hug with a smile on her face.

"Pansy, thank you so much, for everything. I know you told me I don't need to thank you anymore, but I do. I really do need to thank you because if you hadn't been there at the bar I don't know where I would be right now. I don't know where my life would've been headed. I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but Pansy, you are a wonderful person who deserves the best."

"Hermione, I could say the same thing to you which is why I'm helping you. Now, go on to sleep before I change my mind." Pansy said in a joking way. Hermione laughed and gave her one last hug before leaving her room. After unpacking all her belongings and taking a nice relaxing bath. Hermione finally crawled into her bed for some sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry there wasn't much with Draco in this chapter, but I promise that he will be in the second chapter.  
Notice how in this story and in my other story that Pansy is nice?  
I have this thing where I like to make her a good person.  
I much prefer her like this than the annoying Pansy.

Please review and let me know what you are thinking!

-CHIBZ


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione stirred in her bed as she slowly woke up from her dreamless sleep. The smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee filled her nose. With one deep sniff, Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. For a second she forgot where she was, but after looking around her room she remembered. She remembered how out of all the witches and wizards, Pansy Parkinson was the one that helped her, the one that gave her a job, and the one that gave her a place to stay. She would forever be grateful to Pansy.

Hermione did her morning duties before heading downstairs for breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Pansy and Blaise kissing. She smiled before she cleared her throat and walked in to grab a seat at the table. Pansy immediately jumped out of Blaise's arms with a blush slowly creeping onto her face. She excused herself and left for her room to change. Blaise just chuckled and went to go introduce himself to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, good to meet you again." Blaise said and kissed the back of her hand.

"Please, call me Hermione. And it's good to meet you again, Blaise."

"Thank you, Hermione. I heard from Pansy that you're working at the book shop now?"

"Yes. Pansy was nice enough to offer me a job there."

"That's great! She's a wonderful person isn't she?"

"She is, but most of that is because of you. From what I've heard about you, I know you're a good man, Blaise."

"I try to be." Blaise laughed and started to eat his breakfast. Hermione smiled at him. When Pansy had talked to her about Blaise, she didn't really remember his face at all, but now that he was sitting here in front of her she didn't understand how she could've forgotten. Blaise was an exceptionally handsome man. He was, as the muggles say, tall, dark, and handsome. But not only that, he was sweet, caring, kind, everything you would want in a man. Pansy was a very lucky girl, indeed.

Hermione turned her attention to the breakfast in front of her and began to eat. Just as she took the first bite of her eggs Pansy entered back into the kitchen. She sat down as Blaise leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheeks. Hermione felt a tinge of jealousy rush over her. Although she'd been in a couple of relationships herself, none of them even compared to Pansy's relationship with Blaise. Watching them in front her, she knew their feelings for each other were genuine and they would be together for the rest of their lives. That was something Hermione wanted, someone to spend the rest of her life with. It just seemed like all she ever did was wait and now she was tired of waiting.

The three of them were eating breakfast quietly when a sound came from the living room. After a few seconds of exchanging confused looks, in walked the one and only Draco Malfoy. Hermione held her breath as she saw him for the first time in years. His hair was as blond as ever and he was far more handsome than she had remembered, though she would never really admit that to him or anyone else.

"Morning, Pansy, Blaise, Granger. Pansy you sai…" Draco did a double take when he saw Hermione sitting at the table. "Granger?!"

He was so shocked to see Hermione there that he almost stumbled back. She was the last person he had expected to be sitting there. Hell, if she was the last person on earth he still wouldn't have expected to see her at Pansy's house. He hadn't seen her in so long that he barely remembered her face. If it wasn't for her hair he wouldn't have even recognized her. He frowned when he saw her and prayed to Merlin that he was just imagining things.

You see, Draco had a little secret. He's had a tiny bit of an attraction to Hermione since sixth year of Hogwarts. It was a minor crush at first, but as time went on it grew bigger. He didn't know where this feeling came from. One day he was walking to Quidditch practice when he saw her out in the courtyard reading a book and then it just hit him like a brick to his head. It drove him mad, but he couldn't help his feelings. Draco held his secret for the rest of the year and into seventh year. After they had left Hogwarts, he felt relieved that he didn't have to see her everyday anymore. Fortunately for him, as time went on, he felt his feelings for her slowly disappear until finally he thought of her no longer, until now.

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione smirked, proving to him that she was in fact real and not just an imagination figure sitting in front of him.

"What the…Pansy? Blaise? What's going on? Why in the hell is Granger here?" Draco questioned.

"She lives here now." Pansy replied coolly, like it was the easiest question she'd ever been asked. If Draco's eyes got any bigger his eyeballs would've fallen right out. "Oh and by the way, Hermione is working at the book shop now. I hope you don't mind." Pansy concluded, while she drank some juice and not even looking at him, obviously not caring if he minded or not. Hermione just smirked down at her plate as she finished up her breakfast. Blaise just stared as if an explosion was about to happen in front of his eyes, but nothing happened.

"Pansy." Draco said calmly, staring right at the brunette.

"Yes, Draco?" Pansy said, still not looking at him.

"May I talk to you in the living room for a few minutes, please?"

"Draco, if you've got something to say ju…"

"Pansy! Living room, now!" Draco interrupted before Pansy could finish her sentence. He turned and walked back to where he had entered, not waiting for her reply. Pansy sighed in annoyance, but stood up and followed him.

"This will only take a minute." Pansy told Hermione and Blaise with a smile before walking into the other room. When she entered into the living room she found Draco pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Draco, what is the matter with you?" Pansy asked, a little angry at his outburst in her home.

"Do you know who is in there? Did you consider who that was before you…you let her _live_ with you?"

"First of all, yes, I did consider what I was doing when I asked her to live with me and I know I'm doing the right thing. You didn't see her last night, Draco. She looked like hell, worse than that if it's even possible." Pansy began. Draco didn't have anything to say to that and continued to pace. "Second, why are you like this? I would think after a few years you'd be over the immature fights you and Granger had back in school. The Draco Malfoy I know is more mature than this. You're no longer that boy in school anymore. You're a grown man now so act like one."

Draco sat down on the couch opposite of where Pansy was standing. He rubbed his face in frustration, but didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you really hire her to work at my shop?" he asked. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Do I need to keep reminding you that it's half mine?"

"Well, it _was_ my idea and I paid for most of it so I would say that it is more like one fourth yours."

"Shut up," Pansy said as she glared at him and received a smirk from Draco. "Anyways, yes, I did hire Hermione to work at _our _shop. She needed a job so I gave her one. We had to hire someone new anyways, now we don't have to worry about that. What's done is done." Pansy got up and stretched before heading back into the kitchen.

"But why does it have to be her." Draco mumbled, not really saying it to anyone.

"Get over it and come eat some breakfast." Pansy said before disappearing out of the living room completely. Draco sat there for a little longer thinking to himself. He stood up a few minutes later and began to walk to the kitchen. He accepted the fact that Hermione would now work at the book shop and live with Pansy. Fine, as long as he didn't have to see her constantly then he couldn't care less. He would just have to avoid going to the shop which would be easy since he had to job at the ministry and he rarely went to the shop anyways. It wouldn't be that hard to avoid her, but he knew deep down that that was not going to happen and as long as she's living here with Pansy and friends with her and Blaise then he would be around her more than ever.

* * *

After working at the book shop and living with Pansy for a few weeks, Hermione felt comfortable and settle with her new lifestyle. Pansy had been very kind and patient with her at work. She taught Hermione how to send and receive packages, where all the books went, and much more. Hermione grew to love the book shop more and more each day. It wasn't a big shop, but not too small either. It reminded Hermione of a smaller version of Flourish and Blotts. She loved going to work because of all the books waiting there for her. She read most of the time and Pansy was fine with that as long as the day wasn't too busy and not many customers were around.

Pansy and Hermione's friendship also grew and they became close friends fast. Hermione felt grateful to have someone so caring and fun as a friend especially since Harry and Ron weren't there. They went out all the time and shopped like crazy, well Pansy shopped, Hermione was just there since she didn't want to buy anything and refused to let Pansy buy for her, but she had fun anyways. Blaise also grew on her as time went on. He came over quite a few times a week. The three of them usually had dinner at home and then Hermione would go back into her room so that the two lovebirds could spend time together.

Hermione always felt bad for being an annoyance to them, but they insisted that she ate dinner with them and that they didn't want her to feel alone. It was nice of them to think of her, but sometimes she just felt like a third wheel. One time, Blaise asked Draco to come over, but he supposedly had a meeting of some sort. Hermione didn't care though. At least she wouldn't have to feel like it was some sort of a double date or anything of that nature. _That would probably be worse than feeling like a third wheel_, she thought.

Draco hadn't been around much which was really unlike him. Before, he would always show up uninvited to dinner, which annoyed Pansy to no end, but since he was her and Blaise's best friend she couldn't tell him to leave. Now, he barely spent any time with his friends. Only once or twice did he have the time to be with them over the past weeks and he never stayed for too long.

Pansy almost didn't notice his lack of presence because she spent so much time with Hermione, but of course she didn't forget about him. She was beginning to miss her best friend so she asked him to have dinner with her, Blaise, and Hermione over the weekend. She wanted them to go to a fancy restaurant and she even offered to pay. Draco wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Not with Pansy's pleading look that he hated so much.

That same weekend Pansy had invited Hermione to go wedding dress shopping with her in the afternoon. Hermione was delighted and gladly accepted the invite. She helped Pansy look through all sorts of wedding dresses from A-lines to mermaids to ball gowns. There were so many to choose from that both girls began to feel overwhelmed. Finally, after the fiftieth dress, Pansy chose an ivory A-line princess gown. It was a corset top with many beads sewn in the front and the bottom part of the dress was big and poofy.

By the time Pansy finished purchasing her wedding dress it was time for them to meet up with Draco and Blaise for dinner. They arrived a little late so the two men were already seated and waiting for them. They both apologized for their tardiness as they sat down and ordered their dinner.

"Did you ladies have fun dress shopping?" Blaise asked politely while he poured all four of them some red wine.

"Yes, we did! I found my dress, darling. Well, Hermione found it first, actually. I love it so much." Pansy said.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." Blaise replied and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Hermione smiled at the lovebirds while Draco pretended to gag. Pansy glared at him and he decided to change the subject.

"So Granger, why were you fired from your previous job?" Draco asked. Hermione shot her head towards him. She had not expected him to converse with her at all so it took her by surprise to hear him ask her a question.

"Um, well I use to be a curse breaker. I was fired because I broke one of the rules. We're never aloud to go on location by ourselves incase something happens, but one night after everyone left for home I went back inside instead. I didn't think my boss would find out, but I guess he decided to check out the site and found me. He didn't want to fire me, but rules are rules and I can respect that." Hermione told them.

"My, my, Granger. Once a rebel always a rebel." Draco replied. Hermione just shrugged and drank her wine.

"Speaking of jobs," Pansy started, "I won't be able to work tomorrow, so Draco you're filling in for me."

Draco nearly choked on his wine when he heard the news from Pansy. "I have to work with Granger?!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked him. Draco didn't reply though, he was too busy looking at Pansy with a pleading look telling her 'no'.

"I'm sorry Draco, but Blaise and I have to do wedding stuff. And there will be more days where I won't be able to work, so you better get use to it." Pansy said.

"How about I do the wedding stuff for you?" Draco asked

"No, man, you don't know what you'll be getting yourself into, trust me." Blaise said. Pansy slapped him in the arm and glared at him. He just looked away trying hard not to laugh. Pansy just shook her head at her fiancé.

"Sorry, but this is just between Blaise and I. You're just going to have to suck it up. I'm sure you two will get along just fine…eventually."

Dinner came before Draco or Hermione could comment on her assumption. They had small talk while they ate and in the end Blaise, being the gentleman that he was, paid for dinner even though Pansy said that it was on her. She smiled at him and gave him a hug telling him the next one was definitely on her. Blaise smiled and nodded, but knew if the pattern continued he would be the one paying and she would be the one offering again. He didn't mind though. He would do anything for Pansy. Paying for dinner was such a minor task for him anyways.

After dinner they apparated back to Pansy's home for some more wine and to relax. Pansy was in the kitchen getting everyone glasses and Blaise was in there "helping" her so that left Draco and Hermione alone in the living room. There was a very awkward silence filling the room. Draco sat on one couch while Hermione sat on the other, both looking anywhere but at each other. Hermione wanted to run up to her room where she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, but didn't want to be rude so she stayed.

"So…do you usually work at the shop with Pansy?" Hermione asked, hoping to get rid of the awkwardness.

"I only go there every once in a while, as a fill in if someone isn't able to work that day. Pansy usually has Olivia with her, but now she has you. I work mostly at the ministry."

Hermione just nodded.

"How are Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked, shocked at his own question.

"Oh, um, they're fine, I suppose. I wouldn't really know, actually. I haven't seen them in months."

"Oh that's right. They're famous Quidditch players now. I see them in the Daily Prophet sometimes with their trophies and haughty smiles. What a great start to my mornings." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione surprised them both with a giggle escaping through her lips. Something inside of Draco triggered when he heard her laugh. It brought him back to the memories of when they were in school. It reminded him of the way she would always laugh when she was around her two best friends. That laugh was one of the reasons why he fell for her. The way her smile lit up her face and her eyes would sparkle. Her laugh was like a beautiful melody that he could listen to over and over…no, he wouldn't go back to those memories. Not after it took him this long to forget about it in the first place. Draco stood up suddenly which startled Hermione.

"Um, sorry Granger, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said quickly and grabbed his coat just as Pansy and Blaise walked in from the kitchen.

"Draco, where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"I just remembered that I had something important to do."

"Well, whatever it is, it can wait." Pasny said.

"No, it can't. Sorry, I'll stay next time." Draco said and disapparated.

"What happened, Hermione?" Pansy asked, a little confused as to why Draco left so suddenly.

"I don't know." Hermione frowned. She thought that they were having a decent conversation. Was it something she said? She didn't even say that much. She didn't _think_ she said anything wrong to make him feel like he needed to leave. Draco was just being his Malfoy self, probably. Hermione felt exhausted and didn't want to think about it any longer. She decided to just retrieve to her room so she could sleep. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, you two."

"Wait, not you too, Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"I'm tired. Besides, you two are probably dying to be alone, so I'm doing you a favor." Hermione laughed. Pansy blushed while Blaise tried to hold in his laughter. They both bid her goodnight as she walked up the stairs and into her room. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She thought about having to work with Draco and groaned into her pillow. Tomorrow would be a long day, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The book shop had been quite quiet since it opened for the day two hours ago with the exception of 4 costumers that had come by in which Hermione helped them with their purchases and orders. She remained in the front of the store by the front desk where she sat reading a book. Draco stayed towards the back trying to find something to busy himself with. The only contact made between the two was when Hermione had to ask Draco if a specific book was in stock. Other than that, they hadn't spoken to each other that morning and Hermione was looking forward for some quite reading time, until…

"Granger!" Draco called out to her from the back storage room.

"What?!" Hermione yelled back not looking up from her book. It was a good thing there were no costumers there at the moment or Hermione wouldn't have yelled so loudly.

"Get over here!" Draco yelled, a little anger rising in his voice. Hermione sighed and dropped her book on the table before walking to the back of the shop.

The storage room was a medium sized room where all the packages of books were kept and other needs for the shop. There were shelves and bookcases all around the walls as well as boxes all over the floor. Hermione thought it looked like a huge mess in there, but Pansy always assured her that she knew where everything was and it was organized to her liking. Hermione couldn't see how the random stacks of books and boxes were organized. Every time she walked into the storage room she wanted to rearrange everything, but she respected Pansy's wishes and just decided to not go in there as much so she wouldn't have to see the mess.

"What's the problem, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him as she stood in the doorway. She folded her arms and leaned on the door frame as she waited for Draco's answer. He was frantically searching for something while he threw things around the room. "If Pansy knew you were rearranging things she will have a huge fit."

"I'm not rearranging the room. I'm looking for something. You better not have thrown it out!" Draco said while he searched some more.

"What is it you're looking for? And why would you think that I threw it out?"

"It's a black box that I put right here," he said and pointed to a shelf near the back wall. "I left it on the shelf the last time I was here and now it's gone. You were in here a few minutes ago, you must have taken it!"

"What? Pansy could've been the one to throw it away! I didn't touch a black box. I didn't even see one!"

"Don't lie to me, Granger. What? Did it just grow legs and walk away by itself?"

"I didn't see your stupid box, Malfoy!" Hermione said, getting irritated at him. She left the room and walked around the back of the store looking for this black box. There was no way she was going to let him blame her for something she didn't do. She didn't find it around the shop so she walked back into the storage room to see Draco still digging through the packages like a wild animal. Hermione looked around the room when she suddenly saw a black object in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the right side of the room and sure enough there way in the back of the top shelf was the box.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Hermione said to him. Draco looked up to where she was staring and saw it. A small pinkness formed on his face from embarrassment when he realized that he replaced it on the top shelf himself a few days ago. He grabbed the small box and placed it in the pocket of his cloak. "I told you I didn't throw it out. You owe me an apology." Hermione smirked.

"Sorry about that." Draco mumbled before pushing past Hermione and walked back into the shop. Hermione was quite shocked at his quick apology. She was preparing herself for an argument that never came. After the shock wore off, she walked back to her previous seat at the front desk and picked up her book where she left it sitting a while ago.

"What's in that box anyways?" Hermione asked, a little curious as to why it was so important to him. Draco walked over to the desk and casually leaned on it.

"It's a ring that my father gave me before he died. It's been passed down from generations of Malfoys. I hope to pass it down to my son someday."

"I'm sorry, about the death of your father." Hermione lied a little. She wasn't all that sorry since all she remembered about Lucius was that he treated her, Ron, and Harry horribly. But he was a father to Draco and losing a parent is hard to handle.

Draco shrugged and stared at his hands. Hermione looked at him for a brief moment and could tell that the topic was something he didn't like to talk about. So she let it go and returned her attention back to the book.

"Why do you like to read so much? I swear that's all you ever do." Hermione heard Draco say. She peered up from her book and saw a smirk on his face. She couldn't help but smile herself.

"Books allow someone to escape their own lives, even if only for a minute, and enter another's. It allows you to see things from a different perspective. I love to just forget about everything going on in reality and absorb myself in a work of art. Plus you learn a lot from books, too."

"Is life treating you that badly?"

"No, I never said anything that. It's just nice sometimes to let your mind wander and books help me do that." Hermione smiled.

Draco nodded in agreement. He understood what it was like to just let his mine imagine. His mind was where he could think of the craziest things and no one would be able to judge him for it. His thoughts were sacred to him and he only said what he had to when it was necessary. Like his feelings for Hermione. He thought about her all the time, but never once let it known. He thought about how she was smart and how she always annoyed him with her know-it-all attitude, but secretly loved. He thought about how she was probably the only girl he could have a decent intelligent conversation with. He thought about what it would be like if they were friends.

"Tell me about yourself." Draco blurted out of nowhere all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry? Did you just ask me to tell you about myself?" Hermione had to check to see if she was only imagining him saying that. Draco laughed a laugh Hermione's never heard come from him before. It was like an amused like with no malice. She didn't even know if a Malfoy would be capable of having a laugh like that. It was something she was definitely not use to, but found herself feeling as if she wouldn't mind hearing it again.

"Yeah, I guess that question was out of the blue. I honestly don't know why I said it. You don't have to answer or anything." Draco said and mentally slapped himself for acting like such an idiot.

"What would you like to know?" Hermione asked. Draco never really thought about that before. What _didn't_ he want to know about her?

"Well, since I told you about my father, maybe you could tell me a little something about your parents."

"Oh…um, well, my mum died last year from a muggle disease," Hermione told him, her voice drowning into a light whisper. Draco mentally slapped himself again. He definitely screwed things up with this one.

"I'm sorry, Granger. Let's not talk about this." He said kindly, showing a different side to him. Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No, it's fine. She's in a better place now and I know I have an angel always watching over me." Hermione said. Draco was surprised that she was being so open with him. He wanted to hug her then, but opted not to. "My dad moved away to America a few weeks after the funeral. He comes back to visit sometimes, but mostly I go over there to visit him."

Just then a costumer walked in, breaking up the serious talk between Draco and Hermione, and asked Hermione for help in locating a book. She nodded at the costumer and walked out from behind the desk. She gave a small smile to Draco as she passed by him, walking to one of the many bookshelves knowing exactly where the specific book was.

Draco couldn't help but smile, too. He knew from her smile, with his in return, and from their conversations that a friendship was starting to bloom between, although it was a very small friendship. He should be happy. That was what he wanted, right? Wrong. He wanted something more than that, but he wouldn't allow it to happen. After taking so long to get over her, was it worth going back? Probably not. He would most likely get rejected by her. She would never want to be with him. Draco decided that he would allow nothing more than a minor friendship, maybe even just acquaintances, happen between them, if he can help it.

* * *

When Hermione arrived back home that night she was completely exhausted. A bunch of costumers flocked in almost around closing time. Even Draco, to his delight, had to help out, there were so many. It was even worse that the costumers were rude and impatient. Hermione wanted to tell them all off, but didn't for the sake of the shop and the sake of herself because if Pansy knew that she was yelling at her customers something bad would go down, even though she knew Pansy would never physically harm her. She just wanted to be able to sleep without fear lingering around her.

The first thing Hermione wanted to do when she got home was to take a bath. Then, she'll have dinner and relax a little before getting ready for bed. But sometimes things don't always turn out as planned. When Hermione walked into the kitchen to greet Pansy and Blaise, whom she heard talking in that room, she was given the biggest surprise of her life. There sitting around the small dining table was Pansy and Blaise, but there were two other guests in the room. One had brown hair and the other had red hair. Both of them were wearing Quidditch robes.

"Harry?! Ron?!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran into the arms of her best friends. She almost tripped and fell on the counter stool, but that didn't stop her. Having them right then and there in front of her, and after not seeing them for almost two months, she couldn't have been any happier. "What are you two doing here? I thought you guys wouldn't be back until much later."

"That's what we thought, too, but Oliver surprised us by giving us a week break." Harry informed her. Hermione smiled, silently thanking Oliver Wood, the captain, for letting her best friends come home.

"Yeah, we've been back since yesterday." Ron added.

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked them.

She had not told anyone about her move to Pansy's house except for her father. Mainly because the only friends she was really close with was Harry, Ron, and all of the Weasleys. Ron and Harry were away for Quidditch so she wasn't able to tell them. She hadn't seen any of the Weasleys in quite a while and didn't have the time to go visit them, but she planned to do that soon and let them know. Hermione thought about it again and assumed that they probably already knew from Ron and Harry, but still planned to visit them. She'd forgotten how much she really missed them.

"When we came home we immediately wanted to come see you, Hermione, but when we got to your flat the landlady said you haven't been living there for weeks. We were so worried. Mum and dad didn't know where you were. Ginny and George were no help either." Ron explained to her as they took a seat around the dining table.

"We went to see Percy at the Ministry to see if he knew where you were or if he had heard anything. Blaise overheard us asking Percy about you and he told us that he knew where you were, that you were living with Pansy Parkinson." Harry said, filling in for Ron, who had busied himself with the scones Pansy put on the table.

"We thought he was joking at first and we were angry that he would make up something like that. But then he told us that he wasn't lying and that he could prove it to us. He brought us here and said you would be back by eight and if you weren't we could hex him."

"And you're here now, so I guess I'm off the hook." Blaise said with a smirk.

"I guess you're right. Sorry about doubting you, mate. We owe you and Pansy for taking good care of Hermione when we weren't here for her." Harry said.

"No worries. We would've done the same even if you were here." Pansy smiled, as she got up and patted Hermione's hand. "We'll leave you three alone now. I know there's much to talk about and a lot of catching up to do between the three of you."

Pansy reached her hand out towards Blaise and he gladly grasped it with his own hand as he stood up. Pansy smiled at them while Blaise gave them a nod, receiving the same from Ron and Harry and a smile from Hermione, as they walked away from the table. Hermione thanked them just as they left them room and turned back to Harry and Ron. There was so much to talk about, but she didn't know where to start. She was just so happy to have them there with her that words didn't even feel needed.

"You're probably wondering why I'm living here..." Hermione said.

"Actually, Pansy explained basically everything to us. About how you lost your job and how you were evicted from your flat. Why did you come to us for help, Hermione? We would've been there for you in a flash." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, because you could totally just leave Quidditch to support me. I couldn't even get a hold of you two, not knowing which city you were in everyday, how was I supposed to owl you?" Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked a little hurt by her words. She sighed before starting again. "I didn't ask Pansy to help me. She just…sort of did. I know you both would've helped me in a heartbeat if I asked, that's why you're my best friends and I love you."

"We love you too, Hermione. That's why we want you to talk to us if you ever need anything. We feel bad all the time that we're always away from you and we're sorry that we weren't here when you needed us most." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"There is absolutely no reason for the two of you to apologize. Quidditch is something that you both love dearly and finally being on a great team is something I would never take away from you guys. I would never ask you to quit something you love just for me. That would be way too selfish of me. Besides, I'm a grown adult. I can take care of myself."

"That's not what we heard from Pansy. In fact, she said that if she didn't find you that night you would've drunk…"

"Let's not go back to that day." Hermione cut him off, silently writing a note to self: _tell Pansy to shut her big fat mouth_. "So how is everyone? Ginny? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"They're great, but they miss you terribly. Why didn't you go to them for a place to stay or at least tell them that you moved?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, I was quite embarrassed. I didn't want to tell them that I was fired _and _evicted. I wasn't planning on telling anyone, really. I was going to try to get a job and get everything back in order before anyone knew. Plus I know there are already quite a few people living at the burrow and I didn't want to be a bother. I did plan to visit them, but I just never got the chance."

"Well, we're taking you over to the burrow tomorrow. No excuses." Harry told her with a stern look. Hermione laughed at him, but nodded her head.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow after work. Now, enough about me, how's the relationship going with Ginny going? Getting married anytime soon?" Hermione said with a sly grin on her face. Harry's face grew pinkish and a small smile forming on his face.

Harry and Ginny had been dating for almost two years. They were probably the most in love couple she had ever seen, next to Blaise and Pansy of course. Sometimes Ginny would go with Harry and Ron as they travel around to different countries because they could only be away from each other for so long. Harry had been telling Hermione and Ron that he wanted to propose to Ginny many times, but didn't know when and how. Hermione and Ron's answer would always be the same. A simple '_just do it already_'.

"I really do want us to get married, but I…I just want it to be a special moment for us and I don't' know how to make it special. What if I mess up? What if she says no?" Harry said, with a look of hurt on face as the realization that Ginny would deny him occurred.

"Harry, she loves you! She's loved you for years! I doubt that she would say no. As far as making it special, a nice romantic dinner would be perfect. No matter what, just you proposing is a special moment in itself." Hermione said to him and placed a hand of comfort on top of his.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, Harry, just ask her soon. I'm tired of listening to her whine about how you're never going to ask her to marry you and all that nonsense." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione slapped him lightly on the back of his head. He frowned and rubbed his head, but didn't say anything else.

"She's been saying stuff like that?!" Harry said frantically, looking at Hermione.

"No, she hasn't. Don't listen to Ron. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Plan it out, Harry. When the time is right you'll know. I think we've had enough about this. Tell me about Quidditch." Hermione said. Harry and Ron's eyes lit up and both began to ramble on about it. Hermione just laughed and shook her head. She really wasn't as into Quidditch as they thought, but she didn't say anything.

The rest of the night was spent talking about Quidditch, plans to spend some time together over the next few days before they left again, and visiting the Weasleys the next day. They stayed up until two in the morning just talking. Hermione was tired and sleepy by then, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be with her two best friends.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! I really want to know what your thoughts are on this story.  
I haven't been getting much feedback, but I'm really happy with what I've gotten so far.  
Thank you to those who have left a review :D

-CHIBZ


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Am I doing this right?" Pansy asked as she wiped the sweat from her concerned face. She poked at the chicken breast, which was lying on the frying pan, a few more times before she flipped it over again for the tenth time in the twenty minutes that it spent on the stove. "It doesn't seem to be cooking."

"You're fine, Pansy. It takes a while until the chicken is fully cooked and it won't help if you keep flipping it so much. Just busy yourself with something else while you wait. Why don't you wash the tomatoes?" Hermione yelled over her should while she chopped some onions.

For some strange reason, Pansy had asked Hermione to teach her how to cook, the muggle way. Hermione had noticed Pansy watching her cook before, but never thought that she would want to do it herself. Hermione should've known to be suspicious when a shipment of muggle cookbooks came in a few days ago. Then today Pansy informed her that she would be cooking dinner that night and wanted her to help.

Pansy decided to make chicken with pasta and tomato soup for dinner. Pansy had told Hermione before they started that she wanted to do everything while Hermione would only be there to help with the little things like chopping the vegetables and to answer any questions. Hermione was hesitant at first, but decided to just let Pansy do whatever she wanted. So now here they were, one pouring onions into a pot of soup and one cutting tomatoes while keeping an eye on the chicken that didn't seem to be cooking fast enough.

"Hermione, are you sure the heat is high enough?" Pansy asked, while she poked at the chicken with a wooden spoon. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She grabbed Pansy's arm and steered her away from the stove.

"Stop worrying about it, Pans. Go set the table." Hermione instructed.

"Fine." Pansy said and began to pull her fine china out of the cupboard. "I wonder when Blaise and Draco will be here. I told them dinner will be ready at eight, but they usually come early, well Blaise usually does."

Just as Pansy said that they heard a pop come from the living room. Pansy smiled brightly as she heard her fiancé call them from the other room. She didn't tell him or Draco that she would be cooking. She only told them that tonight's dinner would be special. Blaise walked in with a warm smile to both girls. He said hello to Hermione before he walked over to Pansy and wrapped his arms around the waiting girl. Draco walked in with his nose crinkled like he smelled something foul. Hermione wanted to laugh at the look on his face, but refrained herself.

"Merlin, what is that smell?" He asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Smells good, doesn't it? I'm making chicken with pasta and tomato soup. It should be ready in a few minutes. I hope you guys are hungry." Pansy said and left Blaise's arms as she walked over to check on her chicken.

Yet again, it was still a little raw. Pansy frowned, she looked over her shoulder and, when she thought no one was looking, she silently placed a spell on it. Suddenly the semi-cooked chicken became plump, juicy, and fully cooked. Of course, Hermione saw the whole thing take place, but didn't say anything. She lightly laughed and shook her head before turning to look at Draco. If she thought his face was funny before, she definitely couldn't hide her laughter with the look on his face now. His eyes were wide and jaw hanging down.

"You're cooking, Pansy?! Like, actual muggle cooking? As in no magic?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Pansy asked him with a warning look telling him to not say anything he might regret later on.

"I think it's great that Hermione is teaching you how to cook. It smells great in here. When can we eat?" Blaise commented. Pansy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'suck up'.

"Food's ready! Everyone take your seat and I'll bring the food over." Hermione called from the kitchen stove. They all took a seat in their regular spots, Blaise next to Pansy and Draco next Hermione by default, as Hermione brought over the plate of pasta. Pansy was the first to put some on her plate. Everyone else was a little hesitant to try some. They all watched as Pansy took the first bite and watched her eat. After a few minutes she was still alive, that's a good sign.

"Why isn't anyone else eating?" Pansy asked.

Blaise and Hermione quickly served themselves. They slowly took a tiny bite, chewed quickly, and swallowed. They were quite surprised; it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. It was actually pretty good. Pansy smiled with satisfaction as she watched the two eat, but then her eyes fell upon Draco, who hadn't even touched his fork. She glared at him knowing that he didn't want to eat her food because he thought it probably tasted horrible. Draco saw that Pansy was glaring at him so he sighed and put some pasta on his plate and took a bite.

"It's delicious, Pans." Draco lied. He didn't mind it, really. It wasn't bad, but it was _far_ from delicious. Draco had very high expectations. He lied to make her feel better and he knew it would.

"Thank you, Draco." Pansy smiled and continued to eat happily. Dinner was a success.

After dinner, the four of them retreated into the living room to have dessert. Draco had more than his share and thought it was the best thing he'd eaten all night, mainly because he had eaten very little of the dinner Pansy had prepared, which left him still hungry at the end of the meal, and she bought the dessert rather than make it. Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise watched with wide eyes as Draco downed his fourth piece of pumpkin pie.

"Slow down there, mate." Blaise said.

"Yeah, Draco, you'll get a stomach ache. I've never seen you eat so much before." Pansy commented. Draco swallowed his last bite and wiped his mouth with his napkin before responding.

"Sorry, it's just that I was still hungry. I'm good now thanks to the delicious pie." He said. Pansy glared at him before rolling her eyes. She knew he had eaten very little and that he disliked her cooking. She decided to just ignore it and leave the subject alone.

For the next hour, the four of them talked about various things ranging from Draco and Blaise working at the ministry to wedding decorations, which was mainly between Hermione and Pansy while Draco and Blaise tried not to fall asleep from boredom. Somehow the conversation shifted to relationship talk. Draco snapped out of his bored state when he heard Pansy ask Hermione about her past relationships and listened.

"I've dated a few guys before, but the only real relationship that I've ever had was with Ron. We went out for a little over a year until we realized that it wasn't working out. I much prefer being just friends with him and he feels the same." Hermione said.

"How long has it been since you broke up with Ron?" Pansy asked.

"We broke up three months after graduation."

"And have you dated anyone since then?"

"No. I guess I just never really had the time to date."

"Hermione, you haven't been on a date for years?! Poor thing, I'm going to set you up with someone."

"Pansy, don't. I don't want to get set up with some guy. I know the right person will come to me, eventually, if I'll meet him tomorrow or next week, who knows. I know someone's out there, somewhere, waiting for me."

Draco at that moment wanted to shout to her that someone was waiting for her, that that someone is sitting in the room at that moment, but reminded himself that he wasn't going to allow anything of that sort go on between them. Although he found it harder and harder to resist as he spent more time with her, thanks to Pansy. He knew, much to his dismay, that the feelings he once had and thought he got rid of, surfaced. Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name come from Pansy's mouth.

"You sound just like Draco. I've tried to get him on a date for the longest time, but he always refuses. I guess nobody wants my help." Pansy said.

"Yes, Pansy, they don't. So why don't you stop trying to be matchmaker. It's quite annoying." Draco commented.

"You don't have to be so harsh, Malfoy. She was only suggesting. She wasn't trying to force me on anything." Hermione said to Draco before she turned to Pansy. "Thanks, Pans, but I really don't think a blind date is a good idea for me."

"It's okay. At least you're understanding about it. Unlike someone…" Pansy said eyeing Draco, who just looked away not wanting to get into a row about something so ridiculous.

"How about you, Pansy? Let's hear of some of your past relationships." Hermione said.

"Let's not." Blaise said. Pansy smiled and patted his hand that was resting on her knee.

"The only relationship I care about now is with Blaise. Ever since I've been with him I don't even remember all the other guys. I just want to be with him forever." Pansy looked up at Blaise, searching for an approving face and wasn't disappointed when she saw him smirk.

"I love you." Blaise said to her.

"I love you, too."

The two smile at each other and shared a passionate kiss, not caring that Draco and Hermione were in the room. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione who was looking very uncomfortable. He put his head in his hands that were held up by his elbows on his knees and shook his head.

Before, maybe even a few weeks ago, Hermione wouldn't have mind that the two lovebirds kissed. But after living with Pansy and having to be around them for so long, Hermione grew annoyed especially since she secretly wished that she had what Pansy and Blaise had. She wanted to feel loved in that special way a couple felt for each other. She wanted someone to love.

* * *

Hermione strolled down one of the narrow isles inside the small boutique. She was supposed to have lunch with Pansy, but Pansy had to cancel last minute due to prior engagements. Hermione took this opportunity to search for a wedding gift. This was the first wedding she had ever been to and had no idea what kind of gift she was looking for.

The boutique was owned by a little old witch who had long white hair and a wrinkled face. She also very thick glass and was currently staring at her with concerned eyes that reminded her of Professor Trelawney. Hermione shivered at the thought of Trelawney and decided to leave the boutique quickly. She was almost out the door when she spotted something.

There, sitting on an elegant table, were two sparkling champagne glasses. They were sublime and Hermione grew happy, knowing that that was what she was going to get as a wedding gift. She walked over to the table, about to grab the champagne glasses, when another hand got to it first. Hermione looked up to see who had stolen her gift and found two silver eyes staring right back at her.

"Afternoon, Granger." Draco greeted.

"Good afternoon, Malfoy. Now would you kindly hand those to me. I was going to buy them for Pansy and Blaise as a wedding gift."

"I don't think so, Granger. I'm buying these glasses. So sorry."

"What? I saw them first!"

"How do you know that I didn't see them first?"

"How do you know that _I _didn't see them first?"

"Well, I saw them from back there and when I was walking over to grab them I saw you walking to the front door before seeing it. So, _I _saw them first."

"You were following me?"

"No, I wasn't. We just happen to be at the same place at the same time. It happens."

"Please, Malfoy, let me have those glasses. I don't know what else I would get if I don't buy them."

"I would…if I didn't want to buy them myself. Again, so sorry." Draco said, not apologetic at all. Hermione huffed and folded her arms. "Besides, I don't think you could afford it. Did you even think of looking at the price before you considered buying it?"

"Well, um, no…but it can't be _that _expensive can it?"

"These glasses were made out of completely rare diamonds. You would probably have to work another two years if you want to buy these."

"Fine." Hermione said and turned around to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm gently. She swung back around and was surprised to see a light smile on his face.

"How about I treat you out to coffee or tea to make up for taking your gift that you probably wouldn't have bought if you knew how costly it was?" He said to her.

Hermione was shocked. She didn't know what to say, actually. Would it really hurt to have an innocent lunch with Draco Malfoy? Now that she thought about it, they had been getting closer to becoming friends since they see each other at least three times a week. She got use to being around him and even felt that he was someone who she could have a decent conversation with. Besides, who could turn down a free meal?

"Fine." Hermione said again, but this time she smiled back at him.

Draco paid for the champagne glasses and escorted Hermione to a nearby coffee shop. A middle-aged waitress led them to a table for two near the back of the coffee shop. Hermione ordered a cup of tea while Draco ordered black coffee. A few minutes later the waitress came back with their drinks and some muffins that Draco had ordered for the both of them. They were chatting quietly when Hermione and Draco heard a loud gasp. They turned to see Ginny Weasley standing a few steps away from their table.

"Hermione?!" Ginny exclaimed with confusion written all over her face, most likely from seeing her friend having lunch with someone who she thought to be considered as an enemy.

"Hi Ginny…" Hermione said, voice fading slowly.

"Wha…you…Malfoy?" Ginny was flabbergasted.

"Hello, Weasley." Draco greeted, calm as ever.

"Hermione, what are you doing here with Malfoy?"

"Having lunch?"

"With him?" Ginny asked and pointed to Draco as if Hermione didn't know who she was talking about. Draco just continued to sip his coffee and listen to the girls babble on.

"He asked me to."

"Since when were you two so friendly?"

"Well, this is the first time we went out alone. It's usually with Blaise and Pansy. Didn't Harry or Ron tell you that I'm living with her now?"

"Yes, they did, but they didn't tell me that you spend time with Malfoy."

"Again, this is the first time we've spent time alone together and it's not like we're on a date or anything close to that. We're friends."

Draco wanted to smile, and though he held his composure, he was smiling brightly on the inside. He never thought that the day would come when Hermione would actually consider him a friend. The feeling that he got was not really a surprise to him, though. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy at that.

A voice was heard from the front of the coffee shop calling out Ginny's name.

"Look, I have to go, but we are going to talk about this later, Hermione. I'll make sure of it. Bye!" Ginny said, and hurried out the door to catch up with her friend before Hermione had a chance to say goodbye.

"Haven't seen that Weasley in quite some time. Nice to see that she's annoying as always." Draco said, finishing his coffee.

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about." Hermione said, giving him a warning look.

"Speaking of friends, did I hear you say that _I_ was you're friend earlier?"

"Well, yeah, I do consider you as a friend. I mean, unless you don't want to be friends with me, that's totally fine."

"Granger, cool it. We're friends." Draco said and gave her a small smile. Hermione smiled back and finished her tea. They talked a little bit more before deciding to leave. Just as Hermione got up and walked around the table, a waiter that was walking behind her accidentally bumped into her causing her to fall over. Draco, with this quick reflex, quickly grabbed Hermione in his arms before she fell on the floor.

Time stood still as Draco held onto Hermione's slim body. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breathes on their cheeks. One more inch and their lips would've been touching. Both of them stood frozen for what seemed like eternity, but it was really only thirty seconds. Neither one moved. Maybe that's because they couldn't move or maybe they didn't want to move. The two of them felt something happen inside them from their embrace. It was like a magnetic force was pulling them together, not wanting to let them pull apart.

In a strange way, Hermione liked the feeling. She hadn't felt so safe in someone's arms in a long time. It scared her how much she missed the feeling, but what scared her the most was that it was Draco who was holding her and she liked it that way. His arms were strong and she felt like he could protect her from anything.

Draco stared into Hermione's eyes and wanted to kiss her right then and there. Her face was flushed and so beautiful. But he couldn't, that would make the situation even worse. He finally got the chance to have her in his arms, even if it was because of a mistake. The feeling was so perfect, just like he had once imagined it, and he would've held her forever if he had to.

Both of them were brought back to reality when the waiter's fumbling apologizes. Hermione suddenly realized how close the two of them were and quickly pulled back. She could feel her face become as red as a tomato. Draco cleared his throat and looked around the room, not wanting to meet her eyes at the moment. Not many people were in the coffee shop so the only ones that saw the scene was the waiter and three other costumers who went back to their own business after a couple of minutes of staring.

"Um, I…I have to go." Hermione said and fled the coffee shop, not wanting to be there any longer.

Draco thought about running after her, but instead he sat back down at the table. What was the use of running after her? He wouldn't have known what to say anyways. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Great, just great,_ he thought. Just when he thought they were becoming better friends something like that had to happen. Things were going to be twice as awkward as it has ever been now.

* * *

**A/N: **Review, please! :]

-CHIBZ


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco and Hermione were once again stuck at the book shop together. It wouldn't have been so bad since this was their fourth time working together, but thanks to the scene at the coffee shop during the previous weekend, things were a bit awkward. They hadn't spoken since that incident. Hermione dreaded seeing him. Something had happened inside of her when she was held in his arms, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Hermione didn't recognize it at first, but it was the same feeling that she got years ago when Ron held her in that protective way.

It really did confuse her how, of all people, Draco could make her feel that way…she immediately dismissed the thoughts when she arrived at work and saw Draco already inside the shop. She didn't want to think back to yesterday or those feelings might reappear and she would long to be held like that again. To be held by Draco Malfoy, again…

"Morning, Malfoy." Hermione greeted him when she walked into the shop, as if it was another ordinary day and that they hadn't almost kissed a week ago.

"Morning." Draco mumbled a little unclearly. He was sitting at the front desk reading the Daily Prophet and didn't even look up to acknowledge her.

Hermione frowned at him and sensed that he wasn't in a very good mood. _No matter_, she thought. It wasn't as if she was looking to socialize with him all day anyways. But she wondered why he was acting like this. Normally, he would at least greet her properly and maybe even joke about the way her hair was always so bushy in the mornings.

The thing was she didn't think that the incident would've affected _him_ in any way. She thought he would've probably just thought she was clumsy and forgot about the whole thing. Oh, how wrong she was.

The kiss-that-almost-was plagued Draco's thoughts and dreams every night. He dreamt about holding her again, even a little kiss had slipped in one of those dreams. He would've gone mental if it hadn't been for an important assignment he and Blaise had to work on in the ministry, keeping his mind of Hermione for at least a few hours of the day.

On the third night, he couldn't even fall asleep and tossed and turned all night. He was so frustrated and became angry. Angry at Hermione for making him feel this way, for being so irresistible to him. But he was mostly angry at himself for letting it get to this point where he couldn't even sleep. Malfoys were supposed to be stronger than this. But when it came to the power of love, anything could be shattered.

His anger was slightly raised up another level when Hermione entered the book shop that morning. Her casual greeting obviously stated that the incident from a few days ago didn't affect her as much as it did him. Of course it didn't. Why should it have affected her? She didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her. But Draco had aloud one glint of hope that she _had_ felt the same way when he looked into her eyes as he held her in his arms…

Draco got up and left without a word, not wanting to be around Hermione at the moment. Hermione, once again, frowned at him, but ignored it when the door to the book shop opened and the little bell that hung from the top slightly rang, indicating that a customer was heading in. Hermione, who was wiping the front desk that didn't look like it had been cleaned in months, looked up to see a man in a long black trench coat walk in. She greeted him kindly with a small smile as he approached her.

"Hello, sir." Hermione said to the man when he reached the desk. She had seen him around the shop before, but always talking to Pansy instead of looking for books. He looked a little upset and it frightened Hermione.

"Where's Pansy?" The man demanded. Hermione was right.

"Um, she's not here today. Is there something I could help you with?"

"What do you mean she's not here today?"

"She took the day off."

"Day off?! She knew I was coming today, didn't she? That's why she took the day off." The tone of voice was rising with every breath he took.

"Actually, she's busy with wedding planning. That's why she took the day off. And I would appreciate it if you could lower your voice."

"Shut up! Don't you dare tell me to lower my voice. I'll talk however loud I want." The man yelled and made Hermione jump. She stared at the strange man, too terrified to say anything else, and tried to back away, but the man grabbed her wrist suddenly pulling her forward. Hermione cried in pain and tried to pull her hand away, but the man's hand was much too strong for her.

"Get you're filthy hands off her." Draco said appearing out of no where.

He had been in the storage room when he heard the man yelling and Hermione cry out. He came out and saw that the man had his fingers wrapped around her wrist. He fumed inside. Draco had never ever approved of violence against women. And when he saw that the man was manhandling _Hermione_ that'd done it. He forgot about being angry with her and stepped forward. With his wand out pointed directly at the man's throat he added, "If you know what's good for you."

"Draco Malfoy!" The man exclaimed and quickly let go of Hermione's hand.

Hermione, still in shock, stumbled backwards and accidently, for the second time that week, bumped into Draco. As if on cue, he grabbed her by the waist with the free arm that wasn't occupied with pointing a wand at the man. Draco cocked his head to the side and looked at the man. Realization hit him after a few minutes.

"Jeremy Rosenburg. What are you doing here? I thought that you were long gone."

"I came here to see Pansy."

"Why? So you can beat her again? She doesn't want you anymore. She's getting married to Blaise, I'm sure you know that."

Hermione's eyes went wide in confusion. Pansy dated this man? Pansy never told her anything about this. And what was this about him beating her? No wonder he grabbed her wrist so harshly. This was probably a man with a violent background. Hermione was definitely getting suspicious.

"I was in a bad state back then, I…I wasn't myself. I'm better now and I want Pansy back in my life."

"That is not going to happen. She's happy with Blaise." Draco informed him. Jeremy was about to say something, but Draco held up his hand to stop him. "There is no need to further discuss this. I think you should leave before you piss me off even more. And you better not come back here looking for her, again, or I'll have Blaise come and pay _you_ a visit."

Jeremy took a deep breath, trying not to explode. He turned around was about to walk out the door when Draco stopped him again.

"I think you owe a certain someone an apology for disrespectfully raising your voice at her." Draco told him. Jeremy turned to Hermione, who was standing awkwardly behind the front desk, slightly rubbing her fragile wrist. He walked over to her.

"Sorry about that, Miss. I hope I didn't do much harm to your wrist."

"It's alright. I'm sure I'll survive." Hermione said, not meeting his eye.

Jeremy nodded. He turned to give Draco one last look before leaving the shop completely. For a second, nothing happened. Hermione watched silently at Draco, who was standing in place staring at the door. She wanted to ask him what all that was about, though she didn't want to seem nosy so she didn't say anything. But she didn't have to.

"You're probably wondering who that was and what he has to do with Pansy." Draco said, turning to face her.

"I wasn't going to ask." Hermione replied. Draco walked over to stand across from her, on the opposite side of the desk. He placed both hands on top of the table and raised his eyebrows at her, a slight smirk slowing forming as if he knew it was a lie. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, I am curious, but I honestly wasn't going to ask. I'm not _that_ nosy. Besides, I would probably ask Pansy about it instead of you."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's more of her business than yours. It's not your place to tell me."

Draco gave her a short laugh before turning to leave. He was almost hidden by one of the bookshelves when Hermione called out to him. Draco took a few steps back and turned his head to the side to look at her.

Hermione didn't quite know how to say it. She didn't want to thank him for protecting her because, well, he didn't really. So she just settled for what came in mind first.

"Thanks…for, you know, coming out when you did."

She mentally slapped herself. _Well, that sounded stupid_, she thought.

Draco was about to say something along the lines of 'Don't take it to the heart, I would've done it if it was anyone else', but decided on just giving her a nod before walking back to the storage room.

* * *

When Hermione came home that night after work she saw a distraught Pansy sitting in the middle of the living room with a bunch of different wedding books and parchments scattered around her. Pansy, sitting with her legs tucked under her, had an open book on her lap while her head was in her hands. Hermione set her bag down by the fireplace and sat down on one of the couches.

"What's wrong, Pansy?"

"I'm so frustrated, Hermione! All this wedding planning is driving me insane!" Pansy said, and threw the book that was on her lap across the room. Hermione sighed and sat down on the floor next to her friend.

"What happened? You were never like this before. You usually come home all happy and excited. You're always telling me that you want to get married the next day."

Pansy sniffed and a few tears escaped. She paused, to wipe the tears with her sleeve, before responding.

"Blaise and I got into a fight! And it was all my fault!" Pansy sobbed.

"What happened?" Hermione repeated.

"Well," Pansy sniffed, "We were meeting with our wedding planner today to pick where we will be having the ceremony and reception..."

"Go on." Hermione said after Pansy stopped talking.

"I already had the place picked out, the date decided, and everything. I told Blaise to inform our wedding planner about it a few weeks ago and guess what…he forgot! He _forgot_! Now the place is all booked. Unbelievable!

"I was so angry with him when he told me. I couldn't even speak for the first couple of minutes…and then I let him have it. I lost it, Hermione! I was so mad that I just left. I haven't spoken to him since. I know I messed up. I shouldn't have yelled at him and now he probably hates me and doesn't want to be with me anymore."

Tears streamed out of Pansy's eyes like a broken faucet that wouldn't turn off. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out some tissues, handing them to Pansy. She took them and thanked Hermione before blowing her nose and wiping the tears. Hermione waited a few minutes until Pansy was calm before speaking.

"Pans, I don't think Blaise is mad at you. Knowing him, he's probably angrier at himself for messing up and forgetting. He could never hate you and I know he still wants to marry you."

"But he hasn't even come see me! The least he could've done was owl me."

"Give him some time. I think he'll be here before the night ends."

"Do you think I'm a horrible person?" Pansy whispered.

"Of course not! You're just too stressed out over this. I'm sure most bride-to-be's go through this. But…you do know that you don't have to do everything yourself, right? I mean, I could help you out if you need me."

Pansy nodded and wiped the last tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Anytime. Come on, let's go in the kitchen. I'm starving. Did you have dinner yet?" Hermione asked as she helped Pansy up and they walked into the kitchen. Pansy sat down at the counter while Hermione rummaged through the fridge.

"I'm not in the mood to eat." Pansy said. Hermione took out two cups and poured some tea for Pansy and herself. She also grabbed a bowl of leftover chicken stew out of the refrigerator and heated it up with her wand.

"Drink some tea." Hermione told Pansy and sat down next her. Pansy obeyed and sipped on her herbal tea.

"So how was work?"

"Same as usual…Oh, speaking of which, a man came looking for you today."

"Who?"

"If I remember correctly, Malfoy called him Jeremy Rosen-something."

Pansy groaned and set her cup down on the table. She rubbed her face with her hands. "Jeremy Rosenburg. This day just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Who is he? I've seen him around the shop before."

"Someone who I'd like to forget, but keeps coming back." Pansy replied. Hermione raised an eye at her. "We use to date when I was living in Romania. We were together for about 3 months before he started to…"

Pansy's voice became soft, barely above a whisper and she didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't have to. Hermione knew exactly what he did. It triggered in her mind when she remember what Draco had said earlier. '_So you can beat her again?_' Hermione placed a hand on Pansy's shoulder, telling her that she knew.

"It got really bad at one point. I told him that I never wanted to see him again and I didn't for a very, very long time. Then one day when I was working at the book shop he showed up out of no where. I was completely shocked to see him. How he found me I have yet to figure out. He's been trying to get me back, that's why you always see him at the book shop talking to me, but I would never ever date him again."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I don't really like to talk about it." Pansy shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetie."

And that was that. Hermione left the topic alone and didn't speak of it any longer. She couldn't help but think of how strong of a person Pansy really is. She's been through so much and Hermione just keeps learning more and more about her, stuff that she never would've guessed.

They were sipping their tea silently when there was a knock at the door. The two looked at each other. A smile small formed on Hermione's face, knowing exactly who was at the door. Pansy was confused at first, but the second she saw Hermione's smile she jumped off the stool and ran to the door. Pansy swung open the door and there he was, standing in the darkness with a bouquet of roses. She threw her arms around Blaise as he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione stood in the living room door way and smiled at them.

As soon as they let go, both of them cried, "I'm sorry!" and then "Why are you sorry?"

They let out a short laugh and Pansy stepped aside to let Blaise in. He handed her the flowers as they both took a seat on the couch.

"Blaise, honey, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and then walked away. That was so immature. If you don't want to marry me anymore I totally understand." Pansy said as she set the roses on the table and turned her attention fully on Blaise.

"Pans, if I didn't want to marry you why would I be here with roses for you?" Blaise laughed. "Look, I messed up. It was my fault and I deserved every word you said to me."

"No you didn't. Everyone makes mistakes and I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"If I didn't make that mistake then we would still have a place for our wedding."

"It's fine. We'll find another place. I don't care where as long as I'm with you."

Blaise smiled and kissed the top of her nose. They cuddled closer together; Blaise wrapped his arms tightly around Pansy as she curled into a ball with a smile on her face. Hermione, who was watching the whole thing, smiled as she silently snuck upstairs and left them alone.

* * *

Draco and Pansy were having dinner together at their usual restaurant, but it was different that night because two of their regulars were missing. Hermione was busy visiting the Weasley's and Blaise was stuck at work. The minister had picked Blaise to be in charge of a very important assignment and Draco was thankful that he didn't have to deal with that. So that left Draco and Pansy.

Although Pansy was a little upset that Blaise wouldn't be able to join them, she was happy to spend some time with Draco. They hadn't had much alone time in a very long time and it was nice to have dinner with just her best friend. They finished their dinner and were waiting for their dessert.

"So, how are things between you and Hermione?" Pansy asked. Draco was caught off guard by the question and didn't know how to answer.

"What do you mean?" He decided to say.

"Well, are you two still at each other's throats or have you put the past in the past?"

"Oh," Draco was relieved. For a second he thought that Pansy knew about his feelings for Hermione, "We're friends." He simply said.

"And you want to be more." Pansy claimed. Okay, maybe she did know.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"Draco, this might surprise you, but I've known how you felt about Hermione since Hogwarts."

Draco nearly choked on his wine. She knew for that long?! How? He had hid it so well, or so he thought.

"How…how did you know?"

"I'm you're best friend. Of course, I knew. The way you looked at her during meals and classes. I would've been an idiot if I didn't."

"You were watching me all those times?"

"No, I was just trying to talk to you, but I never got your attention because someone else did." Pansy laughed.

"And you didn't tell me that you knew?"

"Because you would've denied it and I knew that you didn't want anyone to know about it so I just didn't say anything and let you be."

Draco didn't say anything to that. She was right. If he knew that she knew, then he would've probably outright denied it like it was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard.

Dessert came at that moment. Pansy began to eat her chocolate cake while Draco just poked at his with a fork. Pansy watched him for a moment, waiting for him to stop and take a bite. When he didn't she spoke up.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Draco said and took a bite of the cake. Pansy could tell he was lying, but didn't say anything about it. They finished dessert and Draco paid for their dinner.

"Thank you, Draco."

"No problem."

They sat a little there a little longer, enjoying the last drops of the expensive wine.

"Your mother's annul fall party is coming up." Pansy said, suddenly.

"Your point?"

"Who's your date?"

"I'm not taking Granger if that's what you're trying to do."

"Why not?"

"She probably doesn't want to go anyways."

"You don't know until you ask. You two could just go as friends. It'll be fun!" Pansy said. Draco was about to say no again when Pansy gave him the pleading look that he hated oh so much.

"Fine." Draco said, defeated.

_Damn it, Pansy. _

_

* * *

_

Hermione was stocking some book in the back of the book shop when she heard Pansy call her from the front desk. She placed the books that were in her hands on the shelf. When she reached the front she was greeted by a grinning Pansy and an ornate vase of flowers on the table. The thing was huge and over loaded with different types of flowers.

"What's this for?"

"Someone sent you flowers, Hermione!" Pansy exclaimed. She plucked the little note card that was hidden inside the bundle and handed it to Hermione. "They left you a note, too!"

Hermione took the card from Pansy and silently read it to herself. By the look of Pansy's face, she had a feeling that Pansy might've already read what was on the note.

_To Hermione Granger,_

_My mother is having a party this weekend and it would be a pleasure if you would be my date for the night.  
Please owl me when you've made a decision._

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. I hope you like flowers._

Hermione reread the note a second time, making sure that she wasn't hallucinating the first time she read it. She looked up after a couple of seconds and saw Pansy smiling at her.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Hermione asked, and placed the note back inside the flowers.

"Well, it was sort of my idea…"

"I don't think I'm going to go."

"What? Why? Come on, Hermione, it'll be fun!"

"I wouldn't know anyone there. It'll be uncomfortable."

"I'll be there! And Blaise'll be there! It's not as bad as you think. I go every year and I have a great time." Pansy said, trying hard to convince her.

"I don't know…"

"Just go for a little while and if you don't have fun then I'll take you home."

Hermione wanted to say no again, but it was so hard for her to say it especially with Pansy over there pleading like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, alright." Hermione gave in.

Pansy jumped and clapped happily, acting like a little girl who just got the best birthday present in the world, and gave her a hug. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the girl. Once she let go, Pansy took the vase of flowers and placed them nicely next to the window as Hermione left to write a letter addressed to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N:** Longest chapter, yet!  
Please review! Thank you to those who've been reviewing my story.  
They're wonderful :D

-CHIBZ


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the night of Narcissa Malfoy's annual fall party. Pansy and Hermione were in Pansy's room getting ready for the night. A few days prior, Pansy had taken Hermione out to Diagon Alley to shop for a dress and, since Hermione had never been to one of these parties before and didn't know what to wear, Pansy chose a dress for her. Hermione was happy to see that the dress Pansy picked for her was something she actually liked. It was truly the most beautiful, and most expensive, dress she'd ever worn.

The dress was a deep, crimson red. It had a corseted top and fanned out at the bottom which reached just right above her ankles. Accompanying her dress were black peep toe heels. Hermione aloud Pansy to apply make-up on her, but had specific instructions to not apply too much. Pansy agreed and gave her face a neutral look. She added red lipstick as a final touch. For Hermione's hair, Pansy straightened her entire head of hair (it was much easier to work with than frizzy hair) and pulled it all back to create a nice bun at the back of her head.

When Pansy was finished with Hermione she took a step back to admire her work. With an approving nod she moved Hermione to face the mirror. Now, Hermione was never the one to be conceited, but when she saw herself in the dress and all made up in front of Pansy's full body mirror, she couldn't help but gasp. The dress on her was simply perfect. Her hair was pulled back in a way that Hermione never thought was possible for her and the make-up was so light that she could barely tell that she wore any except for the red lipstick, but she didn't mind it. For once, Hermione felt beautiful.

"Oh goodness, Pansy, you're a miracle worker!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy laughed.

"You've made me beautiful!"

"You're always beautiful. You don't even need this dress and make-up, but for tonight you'll have to wear it. Oh and I have something else for you."

Before Hermione could protest (Pansy had already done so much for her) she had retrieved an elegant pearl necklace and earrings from her vanity table and put them on Hermione.

"There, now you're all dolled up." Pansy smiled.

"Thank you, Pansy!" Hermione pulled her into a great hug. Pansy giggled.

"Now that I'm done with you, I have to go get ready myself."

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry I took up most of your time."

"No worries. It doesn't take me long to get ready."

With that, Pansy walked into her bathroom and came out five minutes later all dressed. She wore a dark green halter dress. The bottom was long and ruffled. It was a slim dress and really showed off Pansy's figure well. The shoes that she had chosen were ivory colored pumps. Pansy quickly did her hair with her wand. In a matter of seconds her straight hair was curled. She quickly applied some make-up and put on her jewelry. Hermione watch in amazement at how fast Pansy did everything. It only took her thirty five minutes to do everything as opposed to Hermione's fifty five minutes.

"How do you get ready so fast?" Hermione asked as she walked over to stand next to Pansy in front of the mirror.

"I've been to plenty of these types of parties and I get use to it." Pansy replied with a shrug as she adjusted her earrings.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Pansy smiled at Hermione from the mirror before pulling her downstairs to open the door for their dates. She opened the door for the boys and let them in. She hugged Draco and gave Blaise a kiss as they walked into the house. Hermione was standing behind Pansy so Draco didn't see her at first. Hermione stepped aside and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

When Draco turned around he was stunned to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. If he thought that Hermione was attractive before, now he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. They were glued on her from head to toe. It took so much of him to not grab her right then and spin her around in his arms. She was perfect.

Pansy and Blaise stifled their laugh at the look on Draco's face. Hermione blushed when she realized that Draco was staring at her.

"Hi." Hermione said softly to him.

"Hello." Draco greeted. "You look gorgeous." He politely took her hand and bent down to kiss it. Hermione fought the smile that was growing, but she was defeated as her smile spread quickly across her face.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Hermione replied with a grin, in which Draco chuckled.

"May I?" Draco asked as he held out his arm for her. She kindly took it and they walked out of the house along with Pansy and Blaise.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor they could already hear the loud music playing inside. Hermione stared at the Manor in awe. It definitely looked a lot different than what she remembered of it. They stepped inside and she gawked at how elegant the whole place was. It was absolutely royal and everyone there looked like they were the richest of the land. Hermione suddenly found herself feeling out of place, but continued on as Draco led her into the dining area.

Tables were draped with the most divine cloths and the plates and silverware on top looked too shiny to touch. Candles were lit on every table creating a warm environment. Some of the guests were already seated at their rightful tables. She looked around and found a table a few steps away from where they were standing with her name on a place card. They were about to walk over to that table when a voice stopped them.

"Draco, darling, I'm glad to see you made it on time this year." Narcissa Malfoy's voice was heard from behind them. The four of them turned around to greet Mrs. Malfoy. She gave Pansy and Blaise a hug first before turning to Draco and Hermione.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger." Draco introduced them.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione greeted. "You have a lovely home."

"Well, thank you, sweetheart. You look beautiful tonight. Draco's one lucky boy." Narcissa winked. Draco rolled his eyes, although he completely agreed with his mother. He _was_ lucky to have Hermione be his for the night.

"Thank you, you're too kind." Hermione smiled, receiving one in return. Narcissa was nothing like Hermione had imagined. She was expecting to be shunned by her, but instead Narcissa was kind and bright.

"Now, you four take your seats. Dinner shall be starting soon." Narcissa said and patted Draco on the cheek before turning to greet other guests. Draco frowned and rubbed his face as the four of them proceeded to their table.

Four other bodies already occupied the table when the arrived. Hermione recognized the four as Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco pulled out the chair for her to sit down. She smiled and thanked him as he took a seat next to her. Pansy sat to her right and Blaise on the other side of her. Hermione suddenly realized that she was surrounded by a group of Slytherins and somehow she didn't even feel a hint of nervousness that she probably would've felt back in Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hermione Granger…never thought I'd see you again." Daphne said.

"This certainly is quite a surprise." Theodore commented.

"What are you doing here?" Millicent asked with a bit of attitude in her tone.

"Be nice, Millicent." Pansy said. "Hermione's my friend."

"Malfoy asked me to be his date and I said yes." Hermione simply said.

"Since when were you three so friendly with Granger?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, if someone told me that Draco was bringing Granger to this party as his _date_ I would've nearly died of laughter." Goyle laughed, which was followed by snickers from Millicent and smirks from Theodore and Daphne.

"Get over it. She's our friend and I don't want any one of you to speak rudely to her or make her feel uncomfortable. Got it? Good." Draco said, clearly irritated.

"We didn't mean any harm, Draco. Don't get your knickers all up in a bunch." Daphne responded. Draco glared at her and was about to say something back when dinner suddenly appeared in front of them. Narcissa stood at the front table and gave a toast before everyone started eating.

Dinner was absolutely exquisite. Hermione couldn't believe how good everything tasted. She definitely never had such a meal before and didn't expect anything less coming from such an elite party, a _Malfoy _party. There was so much to eat that by the end of dinner Hermione felt like her stomach would burst if she ate anymore.

"How's dinner, Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked as she walked by the table.

"Oh, dinner was magnificent. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"That's good to hear, darling." Narcissa smiled and walked over to Daphne and Theodore.

"I think my mother likes you, Granger. She's never smiled so much at my other dates before." Draco leaned over and whispered to her.

"Really? You think so?" Hermione asked, honestly not believing him.

"It's true, but that's probably because Draco's past dates were stuck-up, ill-mannered and impolite." Pansy whispered.

"Since when were you in this conversation?" Draco asked.

"I'm always in the conversation." Pansy replied.

"Stop being so annoying"

"No."

"What are we whispering about?" Blaise asked. Draco rolled his eyes and mouthed 'nothing' before sitting up right. Hermione giggled just as Narcissa stepped back over to them.

"What's funny? I'd like to hear the joke." Narcissa smiled.

"Pansy's annoying." Draco mumbled.

"Now, Draco dear, that's not polite." She said to him with a stern look before walking over to one of the other guests that had been trying to get her attention. Pansy smirked and stuck out her tongue at him. Draco just laughed and shook his head at how immature his best friend was. _And I'm supposedly the one that's impolite_, he thought.

"Pansy, would you like to dance?" Blaise asked, sticking his hand out for her.

"I would love to." Pansy smiled and placed her hand on top of his. He slowly helped her up and escorted her to the dance floor where other couples had already started dancing. Hermione fidgeted her hands and became really awkward when everyone at their table left except for her and Draco. She snuck a peak at him and saw that he was watching her.

"Would you like to dance, Granger?" He asked softly.

"I thought you'd never asked." Hermione said jokingly with a smile.

He smiled back and lightly took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck while he held her at the waist. Draco pulled her a little closer and bent his head lower so it was almost next to Hermione's. He could smell the lavender shampoo in her hair. He was so glad he got the chance to hold her again and it was such an amazing feeling.

Hermione smiled as she felt Draco pull her closer. She placed her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. Hermione hadn't been held like this and slow danced in so long that it felt foreign to her, but as time past and the music continued, she was reminded of how she loved it. Sure, it kind of felt like time Draco caught her before she fell in the coffee shop, but right then it seemed much deeper and more intimate.

After a couple of more songs, Hermione and Draco decided to take a break and sat back down at their table for some dessert. Hermione excused herself and left for the ladies' room. Draco stood up as she got up and sat back down when she was lost and hidden in the crowd. He took a sip of wine just as someone sat down next to him.

"So, Draco, how long have you and Granger been an item?" Daphne asked as she grabbed his wine glass from his hands and took a sip for herself.

"We are not an _item_, Daphne. We're friends. She's just my date for tonight."

"But you do fancy her, don't you?" Daphne said with raised eyes. "I mean, I've seen the way you were looking at her during dinner and when you two were dancing…"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Either way it doesn't concern you and it never will, so if you would please mind your own business…" Draco waved her off.

"Hm!" Daphne stuck her nose in the air before getting up and leaving.

Draco dropped his head in his hands. Was he that obvious? Did everyone see the truth even though he was trying his hardest to hide it and fight it at the same time? Did everyone see the truth except for Hermione? Things were becoming too much for Draco to handle. His changing emotions weren't helping either. He was tired of this. So tired…

"Draco? Are you alright?"

Draco was startled by Hermione's light touch to his hand. It was a strange thing. Her fingers were almost as cold as ice, but it brought warmth to him. It was a simple touch, really, but it took all of Draco's might to not hold her hand and gently place a kiss on it. But, wait, did he hear her right? She called him by his first name and he didn't even recognize it was from her. It sounded so foreign coming from her, but also so right. He gazed up at her and saw the genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He responded. "Are you tired of this party, yet?"

Hermione laughed. "It's actually not half bad. Your house, or should I say _manor_, is magnificent."

"It's my mother's manor now. I don't live here anymore."

"Oh?"

"I have my own home, and believe it or not, it's not as big as this. Not even close. Actually, this manor use to be much, much bigger."

"I can't imagine it being any bigger. It's massive as is."

"Tell that to my mother." Draco laughed in agreement, "When my father died I lived with my mother for a while, but then I just didn't want to be here anymore. I had to leave and find my own place. Before I left though, I had the manor shrink down in size just because it would be ridiculous to have such a _massive_ house, as you put it, for just one person."

"Doesn't your mother get lonely?"

"She has company over all the time. She throws parties and luncheons like it's her job. But she also likes to be alone sometimes. Plus she has the house-elves to care for her, so I don't worry too much. I visit once in a while."

"You really love your mother."

"Of course."

Hermione smiled at him, though he didn't see it since he was staring down at his hands. It was nice to know that he was caring, especially to his mother. He was definitely more mature than the old Draco Malfoy. Hermione was thankful for that. That sat in silence for a while until Narcissa came over to them, again, and told them that the last song would be up next and that they should join everyone on the dance floor for one last song.

Draco got up first and pulled out the chair as Hermione started to stand. He took her hand in his as they walked back onto the dance floor. She smiled at him as the last song began to play. He smiled back at her, a smile that Hermione had never seen before. It made him look different. It brightened his face and she reached up to touch his lips as if not believing her own eyes.

Draco's heart nearly stopped when he felt Hermione's fingers on his lips. He gazed at her and suddenly she looked up at him. A spark blew inside of him and he knew right then and there that he wanted Hermione to be his.

The song ended as guests clapped for the end of the night. Hermione and Draco found Pansy and Blaise near the front door talking with Narcissa. They reached their friends just as Narcissa was finished hugging Pansy. She turned to Hermione and bent down to give her a hug as well.

"Did you have a good time, dear?" Narcissa asked her.

"I had a wonderful time, thank you."

"I'm terribly sorry for not being able to speak with you more throughout the night."

"Oh, that's alright. I know you were busy with the other guests."

"You should visit with Draco sometimes. We'll have tea and talk some more. Bring Pansy and Blaise. It gets quite boring here and having the same company all the time is annoying." Narcissa whispered the last part to her. Hermione giggled at her comment before replying,

"I would love that! I mean, if Draco doesn't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Draco said, really meaning it.

"Well, then I'll be expecting you all soon!" Narcissa exclaimed.

She turned to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek, in which Draco rubbed his face after his mother turned away. The four of them bid Narcissa goodnight before leaving for Pansy and Hermione's home. Once back at the house Blaise walked Pansy inside while Hermione and Draco stayed outside. There was an awkward moment between them as they both looked anywhere but at each other. Finally Hermione spoke up.

"Thank you for taking me to your mother's party tonight." She said to him.

"I should be the one thanking you. If you decided not to go I would've been all alone and I just know my mother would've been nagging at me about not having a date. Really, you saved me from a night that could've been filled with embarrassment." Draco said and Hermione laughed.

"Well, it's late. You should probably get going."

"Yeah…"

"So, um…goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Draco suddenly bent down and Hermione thought that he was going to hug her, but then he did something that shocked her. Draco bent down and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. She felt his soft lips as he felt her soft skin. Time stood still yet again for them. And as Draco parted from her Hermione could feel her cheeks burn. He smiled at her once more, knowing that he had made her blush. He brought his hand up and slightly brushed his fingers along her rosy cheeks.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He said again, but this time adding her name to the end. And with one last glance, he disapparated into the darkness.

Hermione held her cheek, the same cheek that Draco had kissed and had touch with his cold hands. It stilled burned with warmth as she held it. She stared at the spot where he disapparated from and smiled.

"Goodnight, Draco."

**

* * *

A/N:** I want to give a special shout out to my constant reviewers, jessirose85, Hermione'sBFF454, and black wolfgirl2722.  
Thanks guys! You're awesome :]

-CHIBZ


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What are we looking for again?" The red-headed girl asked her friend.

"A wedding gift, Ginny." Hermione sighed.

"Right, and what kind of wedding gift?"

"I don't know, that's why you're here helping me decide."

The two girls were in muggle London shopping inside a fancy boutique. Ginny had been complaining about how Hermione never spent anytime with her anymore. So, Hermione decided to ask Ginny to go shopping for a wedding gift with her during the weekend. So far, they found nothing. As the hours dragged, she came to the conclusion that searching for a wedding gift was much harder than any exams she'd ever taken. She would take the exams over shopping any day.

"So…you never told me how your date with Malfoy went." Ginny said, slyly.

"It wasn't really a date. I was just his date for his mother's party..." Hermione said; kind of confused by her own statement.

"It was a date."

Hermione frowned at her friend, but sighed in defeat.

"It was fine. I had a good time. Mrs. Malfoy was very kind. I'm planning on visiting her sometime soon with Draco." Hermione said. Ginny suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her friend. Hermione turned around when she noticed that Ginny had stopped walking. "What?" She asked.

"You do realize that you called Malfoy by his _first_ name?"

"Yes. And your point is?"

"I just can't believe that it's come to this, first name status. I still remember how much you hated him for being a big pain in the arse. As a matter of fact, he still is one!" Ginny replied as they resumed walking.

"Well, he was at first, but after a while he's actually not that bad."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Maybe if you got to know him better you'll change your mind about him."

"Yeah, right, like that's ever going to happen." Ginny snorted and walked into one of the end isles. Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

After another hour of searching and coming up with nothing, Hermione decided to just give up for the day. Both girls were completely famished by that time anyways, so they stopped by a pizza parlor down the street from where they were shopping before heading home. The pizza parlor was completely packed when they arrived. It was getting annoying how long they had to wait for a table and it didn't help that at this point both of them were starving, but just as they were about to leave the waiter came and escorted them to a table for two.

"Goodness, I've never seen such a small restaurant filled with so many people before." Ginny commented as they sat down and the waiter gave them two glasses of water.

"Yeah, I don't usually get this impatient, but I'm so hungry." Hermione said and sipped her water.

"Me too." Ginny nodded.

They ordered a medium cheese pizza to share. The pizza came a moment later and both girls' mouths started to water when they smelt the pizza coming. They each took a slice and ate in silence. At the moment, it was the most delicious thing Hermione had ever eaten. The second slice was even better as she felt herself getting full.

"So, how are things with you and Harry?" Hermione asked as she finished the second slice of pizza and dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"We're…fine…" Ginny didn't sound convincing and she was looking down at her plate, playing with the half bitten pizza crust. Hermione raised her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I…I mean, I love him completely and I know that he loves me too and I want to be with him for the rest of my life…it's just…"

"Just what…?"

"It's just he's never home!" Ginny said with frustration in her voice, "And I can't travel with him as much anymore since I got my new job. I miss him like crazy all the time. It always hurts me to see him leave and stay gone for so long. I can't sleep at night sometimes because I'm always thinking about him."

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione hugged her friend, "Have you talking to Harry about this at all?"

"No…"

"And why is that?"

"He loves Quidditch and I don't want him to have to feel guilty every time he leaves. He needs to be concentrating on the game, not worrying about me."

"I think you should talk to Harry. It would be good to have him know how you're feeling."

"I know." Ginny sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's better if I do. I'll talk to him about it when he comes home…whenever that is. I just can't wait to see him and spend time with him."

A small smile appeared on Ginny's face and Hermione smiled back, but on the inside she sighed sadly. Everyone had a love life, but her.

They sat a few minutes longer and the waiter brought them a take home box to pack their leftover pizza. Ginny paid for their bill, although Hermione protested it. Ginny waved her off and said that she could pay for the next meal. They got up to leave as they talked more about wedding gifts. When they reached the door, Hermione had her head turned to the side, trying to hear what Ginny was saying over the loud voices from the overly crowded restaurant, and was about to walk out when she bumped into the person walking in.

"Sorry!" Both Hermione and the person who walked in exclaimed.

Hermione looked up and felt herself swoon when she saw a tall, gorgeous man in front of her. She stared at his attractive face and thought that she recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who he was. The man looked down at her and a smile appeared on his handsome face. Hermione blushed and smiled back.

"Hermione Granger." The man said, amused. Apparently the man recognized her too.

And then it hit her. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Cormac McLaggen." Hermione replied back.

Cormac hadn't changed much since Hermione last saw him some years ago, though he was much taller than she remembered. She did, however, remember how attractive he was, although she didn't admit it back then, and even now he was as handsome as ever. McLaggen was definitely blessed in the looks department.

"And Miss Weasley." Cormac greeted Ginny. There was no response and Hermione looked over to her friend to see her gaping at him. Cormac raised his eyes at her, but then laughed. Hermione couldn't help, but laugh along with him, a little embarrassed for her friend.

"Fancy seeing you here, Cormac." Hermione said to him.

"I don't usually hang around in Muggle London, but I'm meeting up with a friend who…" Cormac looked over Hermione's shoulder searching for someone, "is sitting over there, right on time."

"Well, we're on our way out anyways. Good seeing you, Cormac."

"You too, Hermione…and Ginny."

Ginny just nodded which made Hermione and Cormac laugh again. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and was about to head out of the pizza parlor when Cormac called her name.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione turned around when she heard him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? You know, just to catch up with things?"

"Oh, um…sure."

"Great. I'll owl you later this evening." Cormac gave her one last smile before he walked off.

Hermione smiled at his retreating back and walked out to find Ginny sitting on the bench right outside.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione, did you see how good looking McLaggen was?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! I would be blind if I didn't." Hermione laughed. "My, he definitely is a sight for sore eyes."

"And you've got a date with him! Lucky girl you are, Hermione. I'm jealous." Ginny winked. Hermione laughed.

"I just hope he's changed from when I last associated myself with him. I don't think I'd be able to sit through dinner if he's going to be bragging about himself all night."

"Who cares? You'll just be staring at his beautiful face all night anyways."

Hermione playfully shoved her in the arm as they began to walk down the street, though she didn't deny Ginny's assumption. Hermione smiled. She was looking forward to tomorrow night, indeed.

* * *

"I can't believe you're ditching your friends for a date with Cormac McLaggen!" Pansy said.

She stood in Hermione's bedroom door, watching her friend get ready. Pansy had tried to get Hermione to ditch her date all day. She even tried to tell her that she'll be cooking dinner the muggle way and by herself, again, and that if Hermione didn't have dinner with them that night she'd be missing out on a delicious meal.

Hermione nearly laughed, but kept her composure. She did, however, ask why she's so intent on having her ditch her date. Of course Pansy didn't want to tell her the real reason (which was she didn't want Hermione to go on a date with Cormac because she wanted her to be with Draco). So instead, Pansy decided to go with the excuse that Cormac is an arrogant, self-centered git.

"Maybe he's changed. I'm giving him a chance, Pans." Hermione had said to her.

"Fine!" Pansy had pretended to be mad when Hermione said that, but the charade didn't last very long, hence the fact that Pansy was standing in her bedroom door at that moment.

"It's only for tonight. Besides, we're only having dinner to catch up with things." Hermione said, looking at Pansy through the mirror she was standing in front of.

"I didn't know you two were so close."

"We're not."

"Why can't he just come here and have dinner with all of us instead?"

"Pans…"

"Okay, okay, fine." Pansy threw her hands up in defeat. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She walked into her bathroom to finish getting ready. When she came out, Pansy was still there, sitting on her bed and holding on to Hermione's little stuffed bear.

"You look nice." Pansy mumbled.

"Thanks!" Hermione smiled.

Hermione wore a red skirt that came down to her knees with a black v-neck top. Her hair was a lot more tamed in light waves. She wore a little make-up, which she learned how to put on thanks to Pansy. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror once last time and nodded in satisfaction.

"When are you leaving?" Pansy asked, getting up from the bed and walking to stand next to Hermione.

"Now. We scheduled to meet at the restaurant in five minutes."

"When will you be back?"

"Not sure, but I won't be back too late."

"Be back by eleven or I'll send out a search team for you." Pansy slightly joked.

"Okay, mother." Hermione said with sarcasm in her tone of voice. Pansy let out a laugh.

Hermione gave Pansy a quick hug before walking out the front door. Pansy sighed and walked into the kitchen to cook dinner. And no, she didn't cook the muggle way. After she summoned for potatoes and pasta with her wand to make dinner, which she also used her wand, Draco and Blaise knocked on the door. She went to let them in and they headed into the dining room to eat.

"Where's Hermione?" Blaise asked when they sat down and her seat was empty.

"Oh, she's on a date." Pansy replied.

"A date?" Draco asked with a questioning look on his face.

He didn't believe it.

"Yes, a date, with Cormac McLaggen. You guys remember him, right?"

"McLaggen?!" Draco exclaimed.

Although Draco had never really met him, he had heard that Cormac McLaggen was a pretty haughty guy. He didn't know much about him, though. All he really knew about Cormac was the fact that he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and caused his team to lose against Hufflepuff, which Draco didn't mind very much, but he still didn't like the guy especially now that he had taken Hermione on a date.

"She went on date with that arrogant, little bugger?" Blaise asked.

"That's what I said." Pansy mumbled.

"I thought she found him rather annoying?"

"She said he could have changed since Hogwarts and wants to give him a chance."

Draco snorted at Pansy's comment, but then suddenly found himself not as hungry as he was before the news of Hermione's date with Cormac. He set down his fork unknowingly and stared at his plate.

"Is something wrong with the food, Draco?" Pansy asked, noticing his odd behavior.

"No, it's fine." Draco mumbled.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not very hungry."

"You said you were starving before we got here, mate." Blaise commented as he took a bite of mashed potatoes.

Draco glared at him.

"Are you upset about Hermione's date with McLaggen, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"No. I don't care that Hermione is on a date. Why should I? She can do whatever she wants."

"Dra.." Pansy was about to say otherwise when Draco interrupted her.

"Look, I'm eating, see," Draco took a bite out of his pasta and pointed to his chewing mouth and swallowed. "Now stop badgering me."

Pansy sighed and let him be. She knew that he, no matter what he says, was quite upset about Hermione not being there.

The day after Narcissa's party, while they were at work, Hermione had told her about what happened after she and Blaise went inside the house and left her and Draco outside. She told her about the kiss on the cheek, and about them being on a first name basis, which actually meant a lot coming from the both of them. By what she had heard, Pansy thought that Hermione and Draco would be getting closer to becoming more than just friends, but apparently not, no thanks to Cormac McLaggen.

So now, here Draco sat, not admitting that he was feeling down. He hid it well to the ignorant eye, but to Pansy, well, she knew what he was feeling without even looking at him, eating at the pace of a snail. And Draco continued to eat, but still kept his stare at his plate and remained quiet throughout dinner.

* * *

(_Meanwhile…_)

Hermione arrived in front of the restaurant and spun around looking for Cormac. Upon searching for him, she noticed that all the men and women dining there were dressed nicely. In fact, they were all wearing suits and gowns. Hermione suddenly felt very much under dressed for this place, with her skirt and casual top, and was contemplating on going back home to change when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Cormac, who was also dressed in a nice suit. She looked him up and down and blushed. She definitely felt under dressed now, standing next to him, and quite embarrassed, too.

"Hello." She greeted him, looking down at her shuffling feet.

"Hermione, is something the matter?" Cormac asked, looking down at her head.

"Um…you didn't tell me that we were supposed to dress up for this place." Hermione said, shyly. Cormac chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"Nope, I've never been here before."

"Would you like to go somewhere else?"

"But you're dressed so nicely…" Hermione sighed, "It's okay. We'll just eat here."

"Are you sure?" Cormac asked. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, but just to let you know, you look lovely tonight. You don't need an extravagant dress to prove so."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Shall we?" Cormac offered his arm to Hermione, in which she accepted.

They walked into the restaurant and they host showed them to their table. Hermione looked at the menu and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw the price. Cormac glanced at her at the right moment and he nearly laughed. Hermione bit her bottom lip, not quite sure what she should order.

"Order anything you want. Dinner is on me." Cormac said to her when he saw the worry in her eyes. Hermione looked up at him.

"Everything is so expensive." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered back.

Just then, their waiter came with a bottle of wine.

"Mr. McLaggen, here is your favorite wine." the waiter said as he put the bottle in the ice bucket.

"Thank you, Jacques. We're actually ready to order now. I'll have the usual." Cormac said, handing the waiter his menu.

"Yes, of course, and for the lady?" Jacques asked, looking at Hermione.

"Um, I'll have whatever he's having." Hermione said and handed him the menu.

"Very well, then. Dinner will be here shortly." Jacques said and walked away from the table.

"What did you order?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to be surprised when her dinner came.

"The Fillet Mignon with a baked potato and a side of vegetables."

"That's one of the most expensive dishes on the menu!" Hermione exclaimed. Cormac just shrugged and smiled. "It's your usual, you come here a lot?"

"Not really, I rarely eat here, but I order the same thing every time I do eat here."

"And the waiters remember you and what you always order?"

"They should. I own this restaurant."

"What?" Hermione nearly choked on her wine.

"Is it hard to believe?" Cormac laughed.

"Well, no, but it's just that I had no idea."

"Well, now you do." Cormac took a sip of his wine. "Okay, enough about me, how about you? You probably own a multi-million company or something, the smartest witch of our age."

Hermione snorted.

"Actually, I work at a small book shop owned by Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and the only reason they hired me was probably because they felt bad for me."

"And why did they feel sorry for you?"

"I got fired from my old job and then kicked out of my old flat."

"Sorry about that."

"No worries. Let's not talk about it and leave the past to the past."

Cormac nodded.

Dinner arrived shortly after and they began to eat their meal. They chatted a little while they ate and Hermione was quite surprised, and glad, to see that Cormac had changed from his arrogant-self back in Hogwarts. He didn't brag about himself once. He was always asking Hermione about what's going on in her life and what her particular interests were. He was actually very kind and spoke very little about himself, something that Hermione wasn't expecting from him.

He even mentioned Harry and Ron and their Quidditch season. Apparently, he has been to a few of their games. They met up a couple of times afterward to have coffee or dinner. It seemed he held no more grudges against her two best friends and vice versa.

"Like you said before, leave the past to the past." He had told her when she questioned him about it.

After they finished dinner, Hermione opted for no dessert since she was completely stuffed. Cormac stood up after the waiter cleared their table and walked over to Hermione. He stuck his hand out for her to take while Hermione stared at him.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Wait, don't we ha…" Hermione drifted off when she realized something. She was about to inform him that they hadn't paid for dinner. She had forgotten that Cormac was the owner of the restaurant for a second.

"Don't we what?" Cormac asked, hand still in front of him, empty.

Hermione shook her head and placed her hand in his as she got up from her seat.

"Nothing, nevermind." She said.

They walked out of the restaurant into the cool night. It was a beautiful night out, where the stars shown brightly and the moon was full. The streets were filled with people, as the weather was nice enough to be outside. The street lights added another effect as Hermione and Cormac walked down the street. It was awfully quiet between the two as they absently walked around the town. Hermione was looking at the windows of the different shops they passed by when she was startled by Cormac, who grabbed her hand suddenly.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Cormac chuckled.

"A little." Hermione admitted.

"I promise not to do that next time."

"Next time? And what makes you think there will be a next time? Are you asking me on another date?" Hermione asked, with a sly smile growing on her face.

"My, my, Hermione, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your smarts." Cormac said, returning the sly smile. Hermione lightly pushed him in a joking manner with her smiled still placed firmly on her face. "So, what do you say? Will you go on another date with me?"

"I don't know. I didn't really have a good time on _this_ date." Hermione joked.

"Oh really…?" Cormac said, knowing full well that she was messing with him. "Well, I promise that the next date will be better."

"My, my, Cormac," Hermione imitated him, "Making more promises? I hope you're good at keeping them."

"Of course, I am." Cormac said, flashing the most charming smile she had ever seen and her knees nearly melted.

"Hm…" Hermione pursed her lips to the side and tapped her finger on her chin in a thinking manner. Cormac lightly took her hand away from her face and set it down to her side.

"Please go on another date with me, Hermione." He said seriously.

"Okay."

Cormac's charming smiled returned when she accepted and they started to walk down the street, again, his hand still holding hers. Hermione smiled. Maybe finally, she'll be able to have the one thing missing from her heart all these years. Love.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I don't usually do this, but I put a lot of time and effort into this story and I would like to see more responses, so all I'm asking is at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I go ahead and post the next one. Could you guys do that for me? :]

Thank you to those who've left me a review already! I appreciate every single one of them.

-CHIBZ


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Thanks for lunch, Cormac." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"You don't have to thank me every time I bring you lunch." Cormac laughed.

"Of course I have to! It wouldn't be right."

"Alright, alright, I need to get going now. Bye Hermione." He said and hugged her once more before leaving.

Lately, Cormac had been bringing Hermione lunch everyday when she worked at the book shop. And today was no different. Pansy would shoot death glares to his back and Hermione caught it sometimes, but of course, knowing Pansy, she always denied it.

Things between Hermione and Cormac had grown ever since their first date and continued to grow throughout their next six dates. It was very surprising how much Cormac's personality had changed over the years. Hermione would've never thought that she would actually enjoy his company. Hermione was very happy with Cormac. She felt whole again, having someone around her who wasn't just a friend or acquaintance. She loved how every time he hugged her he would plant a kiss right on her forehead and she would always find herself grinning widely from it.

"He never brings me anything. He didn't even say goodbye to me when he left." Pansy said from behind the front desk, leaning on the wall as she examined her nails.

"That's because you hate him and always give him the cold shoulder." Hermione said to Pansy, walking over to stand next to her.

"I don't _hate_ him..."

"And if he did bring you lunch, you would probably throw it on the ground and stomp on it."

"No, I wouldn't." But Pansy couldn't help the sly smile creeping onto her face as that image processed in her mind.

"Whatever you say, Pans."

"But I do admit that I don't like him."

"You haven't even gotten to know him."

"I don't want to."

Hermione sighed. She had noticed that, for some odd reason, Pansy really did not like Cormac and doesn't even want to try to give him a chance. She would always come up with an excuse every time Hermione would try to get her to have dinner with her and Cormac. She would even invite Blaise along, but Pansy always rejected the idea. She was so stubborn. Hermione didn't understand why Pansy hated…or _disliked_ Cormac so much. She had asked Pansy many times why she didn't like him, but her reasons were always the same, so Hermione finally just gave up and stopped asking.

"You're still having dinner with me, Blaise, and Draco tonight, right? Or are you _busy_ with Cormac, again?" Pansy asked.

"No, I'm not _busy_ with Cormac, again. I promised you I would have dinner with you three tonight and I am one who keeps their promises. Besides, I miss having dinner with just the four of us. I haven't seen Blaise or Draco in a long time."

And that was the truth. She'd seen Blaise maybe once or twice, only for a few seconds, but she hadn't seen Draco since that night of his mother's party. It was like he disappeared off the face of the universe. She just assumed that he was busy with work and probably went on a business trip of some sort. She never considered that he was maybe avoiding her due to a little thing called jealousy.

"Well, good, because I'm sure Blaise and Draco miss you too, Draco more than you'll ever know." Pansy mumbled the last part of her sentence low enough so that Hermione couldn't hear.

"Mmhmm…" Hermione was busying herself with some paperwork so she didn't really hear what Pansy said, anyway.

After a full day of nonstop working, Hermione and Pansy were happy that it was finally closing time. They made sure everything was neatly put away and locked up the shop before heading over to their usual dinner spot. When they arrived, Draco and Blaise were already there in the front waiting for them. The two men turned around to greet Hermione and Pansy. Blaise and Pansy hugged, while Draco just turned to Hermione and gave her a nod before turning back around to look away.

"Hermione, it's good to see that you've made some time out of your busy schedule to have dinner with us." Blaise said to her jokingly.

"Oh, but of course. Why would I pass up the chance to go out to dinner with you all?" Hermione replied.

Blaise chuckled and turned back to Pansy as she started talking to him about some of their wedding plans.

"So, Draco, how was your business trip?" Hermione asked him, stepping over to stand next to him.

"What business trip?" He asked, a little confused.

"You weren't on a business trip?"

"No...Where in the hell did you get that idea?"

"Oh, I just thought that you were away since I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Well, maybe if you weren't always with McLaggen you would have noticed that I have been around. But, of course, you're too wrapped up in your own stupid little world to notice anybody else, but yourself." Draco said and walked away from her so that she couldn't respond to his rude comment. He felt bad for saying it, but he was just so angry that she didn't even remember him ever since she started going out with Cormac.

Hermione gasped and hung her mouth. She was shocked! Yes, maybe she had neglected her friends a little, but she would always make time for them if they had ask. She was always one to put her friends before herself. How dare he say something like that! Funny thing was that she was actually looking forward to talking with Draco since she hadn't spoken to him in so long, but if he was going to act like this than she wasn't going to have any of it.

Hermione walked back over to where Pansy and Blaise stood, now in an awful mood and her face did not display otherwise. The waiter came a few minutes later to escort them to their table. But something caught Hermione's attention as they followed the waiter. She stopped cold when she spotted someone she recognized sitting at a table a few feet away from where she was standing. Draco, who had been walking behind her, walked right into her when he didn't notice that she had stopped.

"What the hell, Granger?" Draco said, as he rubbed his chest, but Hermione did not budge. Draco walked around her and started walking away when he realized that Hermione wasn't following. He turned back around and waved his hand in front of her face. "Uh, Hermione? Hello, anyone in there?"

Draco was starting to get worried when he saw Hermione's face suddenly turn from normal into anger. He followed her stare to see what in the world she was looking at and was shocked to see Cormac McLaggen sitting at a table with another woman. They looked like they were getting really comfortable next to one another. Draco turned his attention back to Hermione to see her expression, instead of angry, was now replaced by sorrow.

"Hermione…" Draco began, but was interrupted by her.

"Move." Hermione said to him and pushed his body out of the way as she walked over to Cormac's table. "Who the hell is that?" Hermione practically yelled at him when she arrived at the table.

Surprised was an understatement of what Cormac felt when he saw Hermione standing in front of him. He couldn't even move and just continued to stare at Hermione like he was witnessing a ghost in front of him. He was brought back into reality when the woman next to him started tapping him on the shoulder.

"Do you know her, babe?" The woman asked.

"Hermione, um, what are you doing here?" Cormac asked.

"The question _is_ what are _you_ doing here with _her_?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm on a date…"

That was definitely the wrong thing say.

"A date? A date?!" Hermione was fuming now. "How can you be on a date when you're dating me?!"

"Wait a minute, you're dating this crazy lady?" The other woman said.

"Stay out of this, bitch." Hermione snapped at her and the woman quickly shut her mouth. "Answer me, damn it!" Hermione said to Cormac.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why are you here with her when I…I thought we were supposed to be together."

"Hermione, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but we're not dating." Cormac said.

"What are you talking about? You definitely make it seem like we're together."

"Look, Hermione, I like you a lot and I want to get to know you more. That's why I ask you on dates, but I'm not ready to be in a committed relationship. I still need to date around so I can see if you're the right one for me."

"When did you plan on telling me this? After our one hundredth date?" Hermione asked, sarcastically.

"I actually wasn't planning on telling you. I knew you would go ballistic on me."

Hermione wanted to hop over the table and strangle him at the moment. Draco, who had been standing behind her the whole time, could sense that she wanted to do something irrational, so he decided to grab her arm just in case she did decide to go ahead and kill the guy.

"What's going on here?" Pansy asked, walking over to them.

She had noticed that Hermione and Draco were missing when she and Blaise sat down at the table, and then she heard yelling, recognizing instantly that it was Hermione. Pansy looked to Hermione then to the person who she was yelling at and the person sitting next to him. That was all she needed to see before she knew exactly what was going on.

"What are you doing?! And with her? I thought you and Hermione were together? Hermione?" Pansy said all at once without stopping.

"Don't make me explain it again." Cormac sighed, obviously not affected by this encounter, which made Hermione that much angrier.

"Hermione, tell me." Pansy asked, but Hermione just stood there.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I don't think we'll be able to see each other after this."

"You think?!" Pansy shouted at him.

Just then the waiter came over and told them to calm down or he would call security to take them out of the restaurant.

"I've had enough of this. I'm done." Hermione said and turned to walk away.

"That's good because I'm done with you too." Cormac said to her, not thinking that she actually heard it.

Hermione did hear it and, once again, stopped dead in her tracks. She was using all the strength inside of her to not kill him. Instead, she calmly walked back over to him. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. All she did was grab the glass of wine that was sitting on the table and she dumped it on him. With that she left. He gasped and stood up suddenly as the wine dripped along his white button up shirt.

"What the fu…" He yelled, but stopped himself before saying the whole word, as there were little kids sitting at the tables around him. At least he still had _some_ morals.

"You deserved that. What a load of scum." Pansy said and left, following behind Hermione.

"That little whor…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, McLaggen." Blaise said. If looks could kill, Cormac would have been dead before he could even realize who had said that.

"Stay out of this, Zabini. It's none of your business what goes on between me and Hermione."

"It is my business when you talk about my fiancé that way."

"Just leave already." Cormac said as he dabbed his napkin on his shirt, trying to wipe away the wine. Of course that's not going to work. Idiot.

Blaise wanted to say something more, but decided it was better not to. Draco, who had been silent the whole time, had other plans.

"You're lucky we're in public, McLaggen, because if we weren't, you would be praying to Merlin that I don't hex you into oblivion right now." Draco said.

"I'm scared, Malfoy." Cormac snorted and sat back down.

"You should be because if I ever catch you around Hermione again or if I hear that you're talking shit about her, I won't even consider that there are people around."

And with that Draco followed Blaise out of the restaurant. They found Pansy standing outside searching around for, they assumed, Hermione.

"Pansy!" Blaise called out to her.

"I can't find Hermione!" Pansy said out of breath.

"She probably went back home. Let's go there first and if she's not there we'll search elsewhere." Blaise suggested.

The three of them apparated back to Pansy's home. The entire house was dark. The living room was empty, the kitchen was empty, and the dining room was empty. Pansy turned on all the lights and walked up stairs. She heard faint crying coming from Hermione's room and was relived to know that Hermione was home, but she was still heart broken for her friend. She knew how much Hermione liked Cormac and although she, herself, hated the guy, anyone who made Hermione happy, she had to accept.

Pansy knocked on the door before opening it a little and stepping inside. It was dark and cold in the bedroom. Hermione was lying face down on her bed; her body was shaking as she cried.

"Go away, Pansy. I'm not in the mood to talk." Hermione said between sobs.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Pansy said walking closer to her.

"Pans, please, just leave me be." Hermione whispered softly.

Pansy sighed and walked back out into the hallway to face Blaise and Draco.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Pansy said; her head hung down. Blaise pulled her into a hug.

"Let me try." Draco said suddenly.

Pansy and Blaise nodded and headed downstairs to make tea and dinner since they hadn't eaten anything yet. Draco hesitated outside Hermione's bedroom door for awhile, not quite sure of what to say to the distraught girl inside. He sighed and decided that if he didn't go in now he would change his mind. So he slowly creaked open the door. Hermione was still crying but she did calm down a little and this time she was sitting cross-legged on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Pansy, I don't want…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Pansy. I'm not annoying and nosy enough." Draco said trying to make her laugh as he walked towards her. It didn't work.

Hermione's head shot up when she heard Draco's voice. She was surprised to see him in her room. Wasn't he the one who was saying she was wrapped up in her own stupid world and then proceeded to ignore her a few hours ago?

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I…I wanted to make sure that you're alright." Draco said, nervously. He wasn't use to showing this side of him to anyone.

"Why? So you can tell me that I'm an idiot?" Hermione snorted. "Well, don't waste your breath. I already know I am one."

"You're not an idiot." Draco sighed and sat down on the corner of her bed. When he heard nothing but sniffles from Hermione he took that as a sign that he could continue. "McLaggen is the one who should be called an idiot."

"Why do you say that? I was the one who was made a fool by him, remember."

"He's an idiot for doing this to you. He was so lucky to have you and then he just threw it all away. He doesn't even know." He mumbled his last sentence. Hermione didn't hear it because she was blowing her nose on a tissue at the same moment. "He'll probably regret it once he figures out how great of a person you really are and how he let you go for some other bimbo."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I know how you really feel about me. I remember what you said clearly."

"I'm sorry I said that about you, Hermione. I was just angry and I shouldn't have put it on you. You didn't deserve any of it."

"Why were you angry?"

"Something that's irrelevant. I don't want talk about it."

"Tell me." Hermione said softly to him as she crawled over and sat right next to him. He looked into her tear stained eyes and felt his heart melt for her. Draco silently cursed McLaggen for saddening such a beautiful face. He lightly brushed the tears away from her soft face.

"Only if you promise me you'll stop crying over that arse, McLaggen." Draco said just as softly back to her. Hermione smiled and nodded at him. Draco sighed before continuing. "I was angry, because this girl that I _sort_ of have feelings for doesn't even notice me. And it's hard for me to express my feelings to her. It just really frustrates me that everyone around me knows how I feel except for her."

"I think you should just tell her how you feel. It'll be better for the both of you."

"If only it was that easy for me to tell her. I've never felt this way towards anyone before and I don't really know how to go about it. I don't want to mess anything up."

"You won't mess anything up by telling her how you feel. It's better to let it out than to have it locked up inside of you. If she's the only one who doesn't know how you feel towards her then there's a loss of communication between you and her. If you really want to be with her just let her know."

"I…"

"Just tell her."

"I'll think about it."

"Not good enough." Hermione said. Draco just chuckled and shook his head. "Who is it anyway? Have I met her before?"

"Oh, um, no you haven't. I met her about a month ago." Draco lied.

"And you already have strong feelings for her?" Hermione asked with raised eyes.

"Yes…"

"Well, promise me you'll introduce me to her, later on?"

"I promise."

"Good." Hermione smiled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door followed by Pansy's head peaking through the opened door.

"Dinner's ready." Pansy said, with a sly smile on her face.

Draco got up and offered his hand to Hermione to help her up. He let her out of the room first as Pansy stepped back away from the door.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Hermione." Pansy said as they walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

"Thanks to Draco." Hermione said looking at him.

"Anytime." He replied with a smile.

They walked into the dining room to find Blaise setting the table. Hermione walked over to him and they talked a little about hexing Cormac as Pansy stayed in the kitchen finishing up her last dish. Draco stood in the kitchen and watched her.

"What?" Pansy asked after a couple of minutes.

"How long had you been standing outside Hermione's bedroom door?" Draco asked, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't eavesdropping if that's you're thinking, Draco Malfoy. I just came up to inform you both that dinner was ready. It's not my fault that door just happened to be slightly opened and you were talking rather loudly."

"So you did hear me."

"Maybe."

"Don't tell Hermione, anything, Pansy."

"Tell Hermione about what?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the kitchen to grab more plates.

"Nothing! Here let me help you with that." Draco said as he took the plates from Hermione and began walking into the dining room.

"Oh, Draco?" Hermione called to him before he fully disappeared into the other room.

"Yes?" He asked, walking back into the kitchen with plates still in hand.

"Thanks, again, for talking with me and for what you said before, in my room. It really did make me feel a lot better."

"No problem." He said before leaving.

Hermione watched him leave and then walked over to Pansy, who was smiling like a crazy woman. She leaned on the counter, watching Pansy finish up making the tea.

"Hey Pans, has Draco talk to you about this girl he fancies?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, quite a few times actually." Pansy replied, trying hard not to crack up.

"Well, do you know her? What's her name?"

"I've met her a couple of times actually, but Draco doesn't want me to tell anyone who it is. So I guess you'll just have to wait until he tells you."

"Oh…well, alright." Hermione said, disappointed.

She was hoping that Pansy could tell her who the girl was so that she could do something to help Draco out since he was kind enough to talk to her when she was feeling down a few minutes ago. But she knew that Pansy respected Draco's privacy and didn't want her to know who it was.

Although, she couldn't help but think about how he said that everyone around him knew of his feelings towards this girl, but she didn't. In fact, this was the first time she even heard about this. Maybe she_ had_ been too busy in her own little world to notice anyone else. _Draco was right_, Hermione thought and sighed as she walked back into the dining room, not even realizing for one second that the mystery girl was her.

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to have Cormac hang around for another chapter or two, but I had a little change of plans after reading the reviews, haha.  
I promise a lot more Dramione will be coming up, so keep reading!

Thank you to all my reviewers!

-CHIBZ


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After that night, the one Hermione would like to forget, she and Draco had gotten a lot closer. If there was one good thing that came out of that night it was that fact that it brought them closer. They had spent a lot more time together and Draco even took Hermione out to dinner one night. Hermione asked Pansy to join them, but there was something about last minute wedding plans, so it just ended up being just Draco and herself.

Draco's feelings for Hermione had grown drastically. After he told her how he felt, although she didn't know it was about her, and she told him to just tell the girl, he felt a weight lifted from him, like it would be a lot easier for him. He planned to tell her soon, but he wanted to wait till the right moment and that just seemed to never come up. And he was a little concerned of how she would take it.

Hermione's feelings for Draco had also grown, but a little slower than his. After being heart broken by someone that she truly like, it was hard for her to trust another guy so quickly. But she felt as if she could really trust Draco and she knew that he was there for her if she needed him and she felt protected by him. She did feel really grateful to have him around especially since Harry and Ron were always away.

Hermione missed them so much and had so much to tell them. Don't get her wrong, Pansy had been a great friend to Hermione and she always found comfort in her new friend, but it was nothing like talking to her two best friends, even though sometimes they didn't necessarily agree with whatever she had to say. It's just that the three of them had been best friends for so many years. Hermione felt like she could trust them with her life if she had to. She was waiting for some news of their arrival back home for some time now and little did she know that on that day she would be getting a great surprise.

It was Friday morning. The book shop had just barley been open for the day. Hermione was in the back of shop dusting off the shelves while Pansy was in the storage room "organizing" all the boxes and packages that had been scattered all over the floor. Hermione always left that job to her and Pansy did not mind.

Suddenly there was a sound of shattering glass coming from the front of the shop. Hermione froze instantly. There hadn't been any costumers, to her knowledge, at that time and she didn't hear the shop bell ring so no one could've came in recently. Quickly, Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She began walking to the front when she heard a scream, instantly recognizing it was Pansy's. She picked up her speed and saw two hooded men holding on to Pansy, one with their hand covering her mouth.

"Let her go or I'll hex the two of you!" Hermione yelled. Her heart raced. She hadn't felt this fear and rush since Hogwarts. "I'm warning you!" She continued.

When the men didn't move Hermione took that as her cue to take action. She was just about to cast her hex at them when Pansy started giggling. Hermione looked wide-eyed at her friend. Why in the world would she be laughing at a time like this? Hermione became as confused as ever when the two men holding on to Pansy began to laugh along with her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

Right then, the two hooded men reach up and took off their hoods that was covering their face. Hermione gasped and took a step back. In front of her, still laughing their bums off, were her two best friends. Hermione was about to race up to them and give them both a hug, but then she remembered that they just played the worst trick on her ever.

"Gotcha there, Hermione!" Ron said between laughs.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Pansy managed to say, as she was leaning on the front desk from laughing so hard.

The two of them gave each other a high-five before turning to Harry, who seemed like the only one who realized how not funny this was to Hermione. Ron and Pansy stopped laughing and looked from Harry to Hermione. She had a look of fury on her face and Ron and Pansy found themselves suddenly really scared of her.

"Hermione, it was just a joke…" Harry began, afraid of his best friend's reaction. And, well he should be. All three of them were going to get the wrath of a lifetime.

"A joke?! You thought that it would be funny to give your best friend a heart attack? What is wrong with you? All three of you?!"

"Hermi-"

"Don't you start, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled at him. Ron instantly closed his mouth, not daring to say another word. "I don't see you and Harry for weeks and when I finally do, you two pull something like this! Along with Pansy?!" Hermione shot her a look, but Pansy quickly looked away.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you and at the time we though this would be a fun way…" Harry explained.

"Fun?! I almost hexed you two! Oh, I'm so angry right now!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air and whipped around to walk towards the back of the shop.

"Hermione!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Don't!"

Silence fell upon the three as regret filled each of them. They all stared at the floor, not knowing what to do or say at the moment. A few minutes later, two to be exact, they heard a light sob coming from the back of the shop. Immediately, the three of them ran to the back and saw Hermione hunched over one of the desks with her shoulders shaking as if she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hermione?" Harry took a few hesitant steps towards her. "Are you alright?"

He lightly touched her back when she suddenly whipped back around to face them. Her face was red and there were, indeed, tears in her eyes, but they weren't the type of tears the others were expecting. No, instead of sorrow, there was a smile on her face. Hermione hadn't been crying. She was laughing so hard she started to get tears in her eyes. Confused was an understatement to what Harry, Ron, and Pansy were feeling at that moment.

"Hermione, why are you laughing? Y...you were angry a few minutes ago." Ron asked, still a little afraid to speak.

"Oh..*laugh*..Ron..*laugh*" Hermione managed to say while she continued to laugh. She took big sigh before composing herself enough to say a full sentence without laughing. "I was just faking it."

"Faking it?" Pansy said, clearly getting angry. "What do you mean you were faking it?"

"Well, I had to get some fun out of this. What? You think you three could just do this to me without having it thrown back at you. You all just got what you deserved."

"So…you're not mad?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was at first, of course. I mean, I nearly died of a heart attack, but after I realized that it was just my two stupid best friends trying to get something out of me, I decided to get back at you lot. And Merlin, was that worth it! The look on your faces!"

At that, Hermione began to laugh again. Harry and Ron, too, began to laugh hesitantly along, but not as much as Hermione. Pansy, however, huffed and turned away, walking back to the storage room.

"Oh, she'll get over it." Hermione said. "She's just upset that she didn't know she was being tricked."

"We're just glad you're not mad at us, Hermione." Harry said.

"Definitely." Ron agreed, nodding his head.

"I actually thought it was a pretty good joke…" Hermione began. Harry and Ron's faces began to brighten at the acknowledgement. "But don't you dare do that to me again or you won't hear the end of it and it won't be a joke the next time. I will hex the two of you, best friends or not."

"We promise to never to that again. We learned our lesson, right Ron?" Harry said, as the three of them walked back to the front of the shop.

"Yes, we did. Never again, Hermione." Ron confirmed.

"Good." Hermione smiled and took a seat behind the front desk. "So when did you two get back? How long are you staying this time?"

"We actually came home last week. We didn't want to tell you because we wanted to surprise you and came up with this brilliant…I mean, very dumb plan…" Ron began, but changed his sentence when he saw a stern look from Hermione. She rolled her eyes at him.

"We have a month off. Something both of us is very thankful for." Harry said.

"A month? That's wonderful! We have so much catching up to do." Hermione said in happiness.

"Yes, yes. We're just happy to finally be home." Harry said.

"So, Hermione, how have you been? Anyone you've taken a fancy to lately?" Ron asked, slyly.

"What did Ginny tell you?" Hermione sighed.

"What? She didn't tell me anything…" Ron said. Hermione raised her eyes at him and he gave in. "Okay, maybe she did slightly say something about you and a certain someone, who's name starts with a C and last name stars with an M."

"It's okay to said his name, Ron. Cormac. Yes I did sort of date him…for a while, but then I found out he wasn't _only_ into me…if you know what I mean."

"What?! He was seeing someone else while he was with you?" Ron exclaimed, looking as if he was ready to attack.

"That little…and to think we became friends with him! We should've known he was trouble. Do you want us to beat him up for you, Hermione? Cause we'll go do that right now."

"No, no, no. No violence what so ever. I'm over it. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Yeah, let's not waste our breath on that filthy little bast-"

"Watch your language, Ronald." Hermione said to him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione? From what I've heard, you were pretty bummed out." Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Harry. And you can tell Ginny that too."

"Actually, it was Pansy who told us."

"Oh, that little blabbermouth. Look, I'm fine, really." Hermione said. Harry and Ron still looked a little unconvinced. "Honestly! I've actually started to feel something for someone else…"

"Really? Who is it?" Harry asked, suddenly very interested.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. How could she even have said that? Now Ron and Harry won't stop asking her questions about this certain someone. And besides, her and Draco are nothing, but friends. Sure they've been out together a couple of times, but that's what friends do. And, yes, maybe she feels a little attraction towards him, but that's just because he's so charming and so…so…

"Hermione? Hey! Are you okay?" Ron said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Hermione blinked several times before snapping back into reality.

"Wha…what?" She managed to say.

"Harry asked you who he is and I'm wondering that myself."

"Oh well, I'm not going to say."

"What? Why not?"

"Look, we're not even really dating right now. It's complicated." Hermione sighed. "I don't even know if there's anything between us besides being friends."

"Well, there's definitely something there if you've been daydreaming about him."

"I was not daydreaming about him!"

"Sure…"

"I was not!" Hermione exclaimed to them, but mainly she was trying to convince herself that had not just been daydreaming about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said.

"Well, why not? Come on, I know there's something going on between the two of you. I heard you talking about him to Harry and Ron this afternoon." Pansy said as she threw more stuff into a large box.

Hermione was helping Pansy pack, or throw out, all of her stuff into boxes. Pansy would be moving out the day after her wedding. Hermione couldn't decide whether to be surprised that Pansy had so much stuff or surprised that such a small room could fit it all.

"You were eavesdropping?!"

"No…Okay, maybe a little bit, but that's besides the point."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because as your best friend I should know about this things."

"Well, I guess I just have to dub you not best friend, now."

"Hermione!"

"Oh, all right," Hermione sighed, "Maybe I have been starting to develop something towards Draco, but it's ridiculous. I shouldn't be. He has feelings for someone else, remember."

"You'll never know how he's feeling until you ask him."

"Oh, I know that he'll never feel that way for me. But let's not talk about this anymore. I've already said more than I wanted to." Hermione said. Pansy just shook her head. "So, how are you feeling? You're wedding is in one week!" Hermione said happily.

"I'm so not ready." Pansy groaned.

"Of course you are!"

"Then why am I so nervous?" Pansy flopped down on her bed. Hermione smiled and sat down next to her lying form.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? It's normal for someone to be nervous about their wedding day."

"I know, I know."

"Besides, I bet it's a good nervous, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Pansy smiled slightly. "I just want to get it over with already."

"Just one more week, darling. One more week." Hermione said and gave her a light pat on the head before getting up and finishing up her section of the room.

It was silent for a moment. Only the sound of Hermione putting things into a box could be heard in the small room. Pansy was still laying on her bed with her head hanging upside down on the edge of her bed.

"Hermione?" Pansy suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Hermione stopped packing and turned over to look at her friend.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being such a great friend. You trusted me from the beginning even though we had bad past. You're always there to comfort me when I have my…moments and you always know the right thing to say to make me feel better. I'm going to miss being roommates with you."

"Oh, Pans," Hermione hugged her friend tight. "If anything, I should be the one thanking you! You picked me up when I was down. I owe you so much for this, giving me a job, a place to live, and for being one of my best friends. And if you ever need a place to stay, not that I'm saying you and Blaise will fight all the time, but if you ever need to, I'll be happy to have you stay here."

"Hermione, you're the greatest." Pansy laughed. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. You'll be so lonely."

"Don't be silly! It's not like I stay at home all the time anyways. I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me, you hear?" Hermione said to her. Pansy gave a short nod. "Now, let's get back to packing. I don't know about you, but I want to finish as soon as possible."

Pansy nodded as Hermione began to pack again.

"Hey Hermione?" Pansy started as she got up from her bed. "There's just one more thing…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Hermione smiled brightly.

"Of course."

* * *

(_Meanwhile…_)

"So, in about a week you won't be living here alone anymore. Shame…" Draco said to Blaise, as he sat across from him in the nicely decorated living room.

"Hey, at least I'll have someone to spend my time with unlike someone I know…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Let me just cut to the chase, when are you and Hermione going to get together?"

Draco nearly chocked on his wine.

"What?! Where on earth did you get that preposterous idea?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Clearly you have taken a fancy to Hermione. Actually, you've never stopped liking her since sixth year." Blaise stated. Draco was about to comment when Blaise cut him off. "And don't try to deny it. I've know you for years and I can read you like a book, Malfoy."

"For your information, I had stopped thinking about her until Pansy had the genius idea of taking her in." Draco defended.

"Whatever you say." Blaise snorted.

"Okay, maybe I still feel something for her, but she probably still hates me!"

"She doesn't and you know that. Why would she agree to go with you on your little 'dates' if she still hated you."

Draco shrugged like a stubborn child.

"Let me give you some advice, mate. You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up inside you and I'll tell you why." Blaise started. He set his glass down on the coffee table and sat up close. "I've felt the way you're feeling right now before, with Pansy. I've had feelings for her since…I don't even remember when. When she left, after the war, I was devastated. There was no sign of her. No one knew where she had gone. I felt an emptiness in my heart.

"I was so lucky when I saw her in Romania. And I knew right when I saw her that I had to tell her how I felt and that I would be with her no matter what. Now, look at us. We're getting married in a week! Married! And you know what? I couldn't be happier.

"So what I'm trying to tell you is to go after what you want and let her know how you feel because you never know what will happen. Just suck it up and do it." Blaise finished. He stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself some more wine.

Draco thought over Blaise's story in his head like a broken record. Blaise was right. If he didn't do it now, he'll never tell her.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry there wasn't any Hermione and Draco interaction in this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be filled with Dramioneness!

Please, please review! I would like to see at least 15 before I post the next chapter.  
You guys are so awesome, I know you can do it!

-CHIBZ


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"Where's my bouquet? Oh no, Hermione, I lost my bouquet! Hermione?!" Pansy exclaimed as she searched all over the room for her flowers.

"Pans! Calm down, I have them right here, see?" Hermione said handing the bouquet over to the nervous bride.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're a lifesaver, Hermione."

"You're too kind, Pans." Hermione laughed.

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by the turning of the doorknob. Narcissa Malfoy walked in, in her always-elegant dress, looking just divine.

"Well, let me look at the two of you." Narcissa said with a smile on her face. "Come on now, do a little spin." She nodded in approval as she examined the two girls in front of her.

Hermione wore a light lavender halter dress made of the finest silk. It fit her very well and showed off her curves nicely. Her hair was in light waves and pulled up on one side of her face with a small lilac pinned at the top.

Pansy wore her ivory A-line princess gown, a corset top with beads sewn in at the top and the bottom of her dress poofed out in many layers. Her hair was charmed to be longer than normal and curled just like Hermione's, but she had it half up unlike Hermione's one-sided. Pansy definitely looked like the belle of the ball at that moment.

"My, my. You two look absolutely gorgeous!" Narcissa clapped in happiness.

"Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy." The two girls smiled.

"And thanks again for letting us use the manor for our wedding location." Pansy added as Hermione helped her put her veil on.

"Oh, but of course, dear. No need to thank me." Narcissa patted Pansy on the shoulder for assurance. "I better start heading down there, the ceremony should be started in a few minutes, so you girls don't take too long, now."

Narcissa gave each of them a hug before heading down to the garden where the ceremony was being held. Pansy and Hermione stood next to each other in front of the mirror with a smile on both of their faces. Hermione held on to Pansy's hand.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"No."

Hermione laughed.

"Come on, Pans. You look gorgeous. There's nothing to worry about."

"What if I fall flat on my face? What if I'm so nervous I can't talk? What if-"

"Pansy, don't. Nothing like that is going to happen if you just calm down and relax."

"Okay," Pansy took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm ready."

Hermione smiled and led her out the door and downstairs towards the ceremony.

The garden was absolutely divine. Narcissa definitely went all out with the décor. Thousands of white roses covered the already flower-cluttered bushes. The whole place was brilliantly decorated. There were so many people there, which didn't help with Pansy's nervousness.

Hermione gave Pansy a final hug before the music started and she began to walk down the isle. As she walked down, she looked around at all the smiling faces that were fixed on her and her heart began to race. Hermione began to feel nervous, herself, but when she looked straight ahead and saw a certain blonde, who looked quite handsome in his tuxedo, standing next to the groom, she felt herself begin to relax. He smiled at her, which made her heart flutter. She never knew Draco could make her feel this way.

As she arrived to the front, she gave a Blaise an assuring smile before taking her place on the side. Then, the music changed as all the guests stood up. Pansy nervously walked down the isle with the biggest smile plastered on her face. If she was nervous, no one noticed. Hermione looked over at Blaise and saw him with a smile just as big as Pansy's.

Draco looked over at Hermione, then, to see her looking back at him. He gave her a slight grin and a wink before looking back to Pansy. Hermione giggled a little just as Pansy made her way to the front.

The ceremony went wonderful despite Pansy's worry from before. A couple of tears were shed from the guests through the vows and Hermione found herself getting a little teary-eyed, too. The ceremony ended with loud cheers from the guests as Pansy and Blaise kissed for the first time as a married couple and walked back down the isle, both smiling like mad.

Daco walked over to Hermione and offered his arm to her, in which she politely accepted. They followed the bride and groom down the isle and into the manor where the guests would be having some wine and appetizers before the actual reception. Pansy and Blaise made their way up into the room for some alone time before they had to come down again to greet their guests.

As the guests started to file in, Draco escorted Hermione to the wine table and handed her a glass. She smiled at him and took the glass, taking a quick sip.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione." Draco said to her.

"Thank you." Hermione felt herself starting to blush as she took another sip of wine.

Draco was about to say something to Hermione when one of the guests came and began chatting with him. Hermione excused herself and walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were standing.

"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted them all with hugs. "I'm glad you all came."

"We're only here for the food." Ron joked and received a light slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Wow, this wedding is amazing." Ginny said in awe. "I hope my wedding will be half as nice as this…"

Harry's eyes grew big and suddenly changed the subject.

"So, where's the bride and groom?" he asked, trying to make it seem unnoticeable that he was uncomfortable.

"They're up stairs, resting before the reception. Knowing Pansy, she'll need a little recovery time." Hermione giggled.

The four of them talked a little longer before Hermione realized it was almost time to start the reception. She told her friends to take their seat in the dining room before going upstairs to find Pansy and Blaise. She walked into the room she was previously in before the ceremony to find Draco already there with them.

"There you are, Hermione." Pansy said once Hermione stepped into the room. "Draco was just about to go look for you."

"Are you guys ready? The reception should start soon." Blaise said, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in and adjusted his tux.

The four of them walked down to the dining room where the reception was being held. Hermione and Draco walked in first to a clapping crowd of guests and stood at the sweetheart table. Pansy and Blaise followed in after, receiving a huge applause and a 'you lucky man!' could be heard from within the guests. They made their way to the table and sat in the middle while Hermione sat on Pansy's side and Draco on Blaise's. Blaise stood standing.

"Thank you all for coming." Blaise began. "This day is really important to Pansy and myself and we are thankful that you are here to make this day even more special than it already is. Enjoy the feast!"

The guests clapped just as the food appeared in front of them. Dinner went wonderfully and everyone seemed to be enjoying himself or herself. It was such a great sight to see smiling faces. Everyone was having a great time, everyone except Draco.

Now, don't get him wrong, he was absolutely happy for his best friends and the wedding was going great. The only thing that was bugging him was the person sitting two seats down. He knew he was going to tell Hermione about his feelings for her that day. He had made up his mind that today was the day he was going to tell her. He knew that today was the day when he saw her walking down the isle looking like the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She was perfect. And when she smiled at him, he knew. The only problem, now, was how he was going to tell her and how he was going to get her alone. The answer to his problem was closer to him than he thinks.

The music was getting louder. The dance floor was getting cleared of tables and chairs. Guests began to get a little, okay, very drunk from the alcohol. Loud music, dance floor, drunken guests all add up. Before anyone knew it, the dance floor was filled. Draco opted to not dance and was sitting at the table watching from the sidelines. He had been watching Hermione dance with her friends and couldn't help, but smile.

He was distracted when a little boy came up to him and asked him if he could show him where the loo was. Draco looked around to see if anyone was there to help him out. No one. With a sigh, Draco got up and took the little boy by the hand and escorted to the nearest bathroom. When he returned to his previous seat, a new body was there to accompany him.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for children." Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, I couldn't just leave him to do his business all over the floor." Draco smirked. Taking a seat next to her, he draped his arm around the back of the chair Hermione was sitting on.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione began, but automatically knew it was a mistake. Draco was never one to talk about what goes on in his mind, especially to her. "Or is it too personal?"

"Actually Hermione, you're just the person I need to talk to about this."

"Oh?" Hermione raised her eyes at him. Now, she was truly curious.

"Let's go outside." Draco stood up and held her hand as he held her to the garden.

It was now much darker than it was during the ceremony, but the light from the stars and the light from inside the manor lit up the garden and all its flowers. Hermione watched as Draco walked near the miniature waterfall where the rose petals floated along the stream and led to a larger pond. Draco turned around with a smile on his face and motioned for Hermione to walk over to him. She was definitely confused, but she didn't care. She was hypnotized. His smile and the glow from the lights surrounding his form was as if a force was pulling her. His force was pulling her in.

Once she was close enough, Draco lightly held her hand and sat her down with him on the edge of the water fountain. Hermione stared into his cool eyes as he stared into her warm brown ones. She frowned slightly and Draco let out a chuckle.

"You're probably wondering why I dragged you out here to talk…" Draco started.

"Is it obvious?" Hermione laughed. When Draco didn't respond, Hermione continued. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me about it, Draco."

"No, I _need_ to tell you, now." Draco said staring right at her.

"Okay…well, what is it?"

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew this was going to be hard and he had prepared himself for this, but once in the actual moment with Hermione there looking at him, everything that he did to prepare for this moment fly out of his mind and left him at a blank.

"Draco?"

"Hermione, I…I've never felt this way about a person before and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, is this about that girl you were talking to me about a few days ago?"

"You remembered?" Draco asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course I remember! And I also remember telling you that you should let her know about your feelings for you. So, did you?"

"Sort of…"

"Sort of? What do you mean 'sort of'? She either knows or she doesn't."

"Okay, okay. She knows that I have feelings for…someone, but she doesn't know that it's her."

"What? Draco, you're confusing the poor girl! You need to just say it, tell her straight forward that you-"

"I have feelings for you."

"Yeah, like that! You need to go right up to her and te-"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"I have feelings for you...and I have for some time now."

"Um…Draco you're supposed to tell the other girl, not me."

"No, Hermione! There is no other girl. It's you! It's always been you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Hermione!"

"No, it can't be…"

"Can't be? Why would I be telling you this if it was a lie? Do you realize how hard it has been for me? And then when you assured me that if I told this mystery girl about my feelings then I would feel better. But you know what? I don't feel any better. And do you know why? Because you are sitting here telling me 'it can't be'."

Draco, who had stood up and began pacing, suddenly sat down again and laid his head in his hands. Hermione was absolutely speechless. Never would she have thought that Draco would feel this way towards her even when they got closer a lot closer over the past few days. She did admit to herself that she felt something for him, but didn't expect him to return it. An odd emotion filled her. Happiness filled her. Suddenly, Hermione realized something.

"Draco?"

"What?" Draco asked, but was slightly muffled by his hands.

"I…I have feelings for you, too." Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Draco said again in a surprised tone. This time it was his turn to be confused as he popped his head up and stared at her. "Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded her head and looked down to her feet. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed. She shouldn't be since she wasn't being rejected or anything, but there something about confessing her feelings to Draco Malfoy that made the situation much more awkward. Hermione began to fiddle with her hands until she felt strong arms grab her by the sides and flung her around in a circle.

She laughed as Draco spun her around in his arms, a huge smile gracing his lips. He set her down and they stared into each other's eyes. A huge weight had been lifted from both of them and nothing felt better in that moment…except one thing. Draco didn't know what took over him, but at the moment he couldn't control himself. In one swift move, he bent down and brushed his lips against Hermione's.

He began to panic, thinking it was the wrong thing to do, but when Hermione began kissing back and wrapped her arms around his neck he couldn't help but smile. Snickering coming from behind them caused the kiss to break up. Hermione whipped around to see Pansy and Blaise standing at the door watching them and laughing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Blaise said with a sly smile on his face.

"Mind your own business, Zabini." Draco said, but the smile never left his face.

"It's about time!" Pansy exclaimed, which cause everyone to laugh.

"What is going on back here?" Narcissa said coming from behind Pansy and Blaise.

"Nothing!" Draco and Hermione said at the same time. Narcissa looked to the bride and groom for an explanation, but received two shrugs. She knew something was going on, but decided to just leave it…for now.

"Well, let's get back inside. Pansy, Blaise, it is almost time to cut the cake." Narcissa said before retreating back inside followed by Blaise.

"Don't stay out here for too long, you two. There's still a wedding going on inside. _My_ wedding." Pansy gave the new couple another sly smile before following her now-husband back inside.

Draco and Hermione let out another laugh. Draco offered his hand for Hermione and she gladly took it as they walked back inside. The rest of the wedding night went wonderfully. Pansy and Blaise couldn't have been happier with how their wedding turned out. But, it was a beautiful night that left everyone happy. Especially Draco and Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: **Regarding one of the comments I got about holding my fan fictions "hostage", I'm really sorry if it seems like that's what I'm doing. I mean, I never intended to make it seem like that, but I after I thought about it I realized that I am. I just wanted to gain more of a response for my fic to see what my readers are thinking because it helps me out with my writing and stuff like that. I never want you to think that I'm forcing you to review because really, no one can force anyone to do anything over the Internet. So again, if it's a problem then I'll stop asking for reviews.

Thank you to those who continue to read and review. They make me happy :]  
Keep reading and be on the look out for the chapters coming up because I have some exciting stuff planned and chapters will be getting longer!

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to KourtneyCullen. Where's my 20 bucks? ;]

-CHIBZ


End file.
